Del odio al amor hay un paso
by LizaNny
Summary: Dib ha obtenido una declaración por parte de Zim, no se la esperaba, ahora serán... ¿amigos?, Dib aun no confía en Zim...
1. Una declaración inesperada

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

* * *

**Bien **después de este Disclaimer, continuaré con algún fic sin sentido de IZ, porque, porque estoy aburrida, no tengo nada que dibujar y leo un fic de Kamui Silverfox... así que aquí va un tonto intento de fic…. (es parte de los 30 fics… bueno, haciendo cuentas son solo 24... Supongo ((?)))

¡Comencemos!

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**2.-**

**DECLARACIONES**

-Aquí va otro día más…- dijo el pelinegro justo al abrir los ojos, la alarma lo había despertado- aquí va otro día de burlas, bromas y… calzón chino…- se levantó de la cama y se colocó sus lentes, avanzó hasta su armario y sacó la ropa que usaría ese día, nada fuera de lo normal, su remera azul con un ícono de una carita triste en frente, gabardina y pantalón negro, lo colocó en la cama y avanzó a la puerta- y él… - frunció el seño- ¡Ese maldito extraterrestre que solo se la pasa molestando!- golpeó la pared con el puño, lo sobó inmediatamente, siguió caminando y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, esta se abrió violentamente y solo sintió un dolor en su espalda, ya estaba mirando el techo

-¡PORQUE ME DESPIERTAS DIB!- la pelimorada gritó molesta

-Oye… llama a la puerta antes de entrar Gaz- Dib se puso en pie y se acomodó los lentes, pero sintió que lo jalaban de la remera de la pijama

-¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DESPIERTEN HASTA QUE NO FALTAN 15 MINUTOS ANTES DE LAS 8!- Gaz zarandeó a Dib- ¡Desde que ese Zim llegó, todas las mañanas es lo mismo!- lo zarandeó nuevamente

-Pero Gaz- todo le daba vueltas, se acomodó los lentes nuevamente- el va a destruir este planeta, eso es lo que va a hacer

-Deberías decirle ya que lo amas- la pelimorada dejó caer al piso a Dib, caminó hasta el corredor- ¡El baño ya es mío!- gritó desde fuera

Dib se puso en pie nuevamente, solo se cambió, al final de cuentas se había duchado antes de acostarse; bajó al primer piso y su padre estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos días papá- dijo Dib mientras se sentaba en la mesa, se sirvió un poco de cereal en el plato y vacío un poco de leche en el

-Buenos días hijo- Membrana respondió y terminó de beber su café- te espero al finalizar la eskuela en mi oficina, tenemos que desarrollar la nueva motocicleta ¿entendido?

-Claro papá- Dib comió un poco de su cereal, sintió que su padre palmeaba su cabeza

-Hasta mas tarde- salió de la cocina y se encaminó al laboratorio

Dib terminó su cereal entre diversos pensamientos, se levantó y caminó a la puerta, ya llevaba todo lo necesario.

-Cámara de video, cámara fotográfica, libro de notas, lentes de rayos X, mis nuevas esposas de sueño…- Dib revisaba todo, caminó nuevamente- Oh… y mi tarea de ciencias- regreso corriendo hasta su habitación, lo tomó y guardó en su mochila, bajó y salió corriendo de la casa para tomar el autobús

Al entrar buscó un lugar vacío… único lugar libre: a lado de Zim. Caminó hasta llegar a aquel asiento y se sentó, no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, ni siquiera se miraron en todo el trayecto, Dib tan solo se la paso pensando y Zim igual, estaba teniendo una actitud demasiado pacifica, algo tramaba…

-´´ _Zim está tramando algo… no me ha insultado… averiguaré su plan… ¿y si charlo con el?… por hablar con el una vez tranquilamente no pasará nada… ¡¿pero que estás pensando Dib?, hoy hablas tranquilamente y mañana tu planeta estará siendo invadido por cientos de extraterrestres… no importa, aun así le hablaré… ¡No lo hagas!''- _Dib estaba pensando demasiado- ¡Ya cállate estúpida vocecita interior!- gritó y se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué tienes ahora mono?- preguntó Zim con toda tranquilidad

Dib tan solo le miró y se sentó nuevamente.

-Nada… ¿hiciste la tarea?- se acomodó la mochila sobre las piernas

-Bah… no me interesa la eskuela… todo lo que les enseñan allí ya lo sé- subió las piernas al asiento y se las cruzó, ahora estaba en posición de loto, se la pasaba mirando por la ventana- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- volteó a mirar sospechosamente al pelinegro

-Solo lo hice para tener tema de conversación…- sonrió nerviosamente

-Eso es… extraño…- el ojivioleta regresó la mirada a la ventana

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-No duermo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Nosotros no necesitamos dormir- Zim respondía muy tajante a cada pregunta que hacía Dib

-Deberías pensar en hacerlo alguna vez…

-¡No!- el pelinegro comenzaba a fastidiarse

-Y ¿Qué desayunaste?

-¡Cállate mono! ¡Te pareces a Keff!- gritó Zim y se giró a ver al pelinegro, tenía el seño fruncido y se veía realmente fastidiado, justo en ese momento se detuvo el autobús, ya habían llegado a la sekundaria, Zim se puso en pie- al fin…

Dib se levantó de su asiento y caminó por entre los asientos hasta llegar a la puerta, bajó y siguió caminando, Zim caminó mas a prisa y llegó antes que él al salón, se acercó hasta su lugar y se sentó, sintió que algo le había pinchado.

-¡Una tachuela!- gritó Dib sorprendido mientras se ponía en pie

El pelinegro corrió hasta los baños de la eskuela y revisó que no tuviera ADN de mortadela… había sido una falsa alarma, era una tachuela común y corriente, regresó al salón y miró como Zim le sonreía ampliamente, le había jugado una broma, y pensar que el había querido hablar civilizadamente antes.

Las clases se pasaron rápido, ese día ambos no se pelearon ni se insultaron, el ojimiel tan solo escuchaba murmullos de todos los chicos del salón, de cómo Zim lo había estado evitando durante el día, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, estaba justo frente a su casillero, sacaba un cuaderno de geometría, miraba a su alrededor y aun seguían murmullando, decidió no darles mas importancia y tan solo cerró el casillero, y justo antes de guardar aquel cuaderno, un pequeño papel salió de él, el pelinegro se inclinó, lo levantó y lo leyó… estaba demasiado sorprendido. Corrió hasta llegar a las canchas traseras, se paró justo en medio, unos instantes después estaba allí Zim.

-Zim… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- Dib estaba algo alterado, la nota decía algo sobre Zim, sobre algo que Zim quería confesarle

-Verás humano…- Zim avanzó hasta ponerse en frente de Dib- ya no tienes porque preocuparte…

-¿Preocuparme? ¿Preocuparme de qué?, no te entiendo Zim

-Ayer recibí la notificación por parte de mis superiores de que no soy un invasor… y que este planeta no está marcado para la conquista…- el ojivioleta parecía triste

-¿Qué?- el pelinegro no podía creer eso, ¿la misión de Zim era falsa desde un principio?

-Tu planeta no será conquistado mono tonto… sin embargo, me quedaré en este planeta a vivir…- Zim caminó hacia otro extremo mirando el cielo rojizo- hay algo que ata a Zim a este lugar…- en ese momento se le iluminaron los ojos, tenían un brillo extraño

-¿Algo que te ata?- eso ya no le estaba sonando tan bien, ¿que era lo que ataba a Zim?- ¿Qué es lo que te ata?- estaba sintiendo ¿celos?, mas bien, estaba sintiendo todo un remolino de emociones en su interior

-Si… algo me ata aquí…- se quedó pensando unos instantes, haciendo que la tensión del pelinegro aumentara- además de que estoy exiliado- sonrió levemente

-¡¿Pero que es lo que te ata?- Dib se acercó a Zim y lo tomó por los hombros, lo zarandeó- ¡¿O quién es el o la que te ata?- lo zarandeó mas- ¡¿Quién?

Zim tomó las manos de Dib y se las quitó de los hombros, miró directamente a los ojos del ojimiel, ese contacto visual que lo hacían solo cuando peleaban.

-Tú…- Zim miró el piso, jamás pensó admitir algo así, y mas por su enemigo, su enemigo mortal al que había intentado eliminar en varias ocasiones

Aquella noticia le cayó a Dib como un balde de agua fría, jamás pensó escuchar algo así, y mucho menos de parte de su enemigo, el enemigo que lo había intentado destruir en varias ocasiones, el enemigo al que había intentado descubrir en muchas ocasiones.

-Yo…- Dib tomó la barbilla de Zim, lo levantó y lo miró directamente a los ojos otra vez- esto es algo extraño… y repentino… no me lo esperaba…- se sonrojó y notó que las mejillas de Zim estaban tornándose de un lila claro

-Ni yo… hasta que comencé a reflexionar algunas cosas… y llegué a esa conclusión…- Zim sonrió nerviosamente, estar en esa posición con Dib le parecía agradable, mas que nada porque ahora ya no se abstendría mas de lo que los humanos llaman 'amor' o 'amistad' como un soldado lo haría

-¿Y ya no tengo que preocuparme porque no eres un invasor de verdad?- Dib estaba sintiéndose un tanto incómodo

-No… ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada- sin embargo, Zim parecía estar bastante feliz porque finalmente se lo había dicho- ¿y ahora que harás? ¿intentarás descubrir a alguien que ya no representa un peligro?

-Ya no…- Dib soltó a Zim y caminó hacia una orilla- ciertamente ya no se que voy a hacer con mi vida- ahora el parecía estar triste

Zim se sintió igual que Dib, ya no sería lo mismo como cuando jugaban a ver quien avergonzaba a quien, o ver quien destruía a quien… bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños…

-Bien… entonces…- Dib se giró para ver a Zim, se sorprendió al no verlo atrás de el- ¿Zim?- ya iba a buscarlo cuando sonó la campana, tuvo que regresar a clases

Caminó por entre los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula, entró y se sentó en su lugar, notó que Zim no estaba en el suyo.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- se preguntó a si mismo en un susurro

Las clases continuaron, Dib no volvió a saber de Zim.

La campana sonó y el pelinegro alistó sus cosas para irse, caminó hasta la salida del salón y notó que Zim había dejado algunas cosas en su escritorio, las tomó, pasaría a dejarlas antes de ir al la oficina de su padre; caminó hasta la salida de la sekundaria y de allí a casa de Zim.

-´´ _¿Por qué Zim me dijo eso?, ¿Estará bromeando?, yo jamás lo he visto mas allá que como mi enemigo… ¿y si herí sus sentimientos al momento en que dije que ya no sabría que hacer con mi vida?… creo que a el solo lo veo como eso… alguien a quien perseguir por ser diferente…-_pensaba mientras daba pasos largos para llegar a casa de Zim lo mas pronto posible-_ ciertamente…_´´-dejo de pensar justo cuando estaba parado en la acera frente a casa de su 'enemigo'- somos mas parecidos de lo que pienso…

Caminó hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre, pasaron unos instantes y la puerta fue abierta por un perrito verde.

-Solo eres tú niño de cabeza grande- Gir se rió un poco y se metió corriendo mientras se quitaba el disfraz- mi amo no quiere verte- se sentó justo frente al televisor

-¿Dónde está Zim?- Dib entró a la casa, como el acceso había sido autorizado por Gir, no corría peligro de que algún brazo mecánico quisiera echarlo de la casa

-Me dijo que no te dijera donde estaba- se rió un poco- estaba muy triste…- hizo su antena hacia atrás

-Llévame con el Gir… por favor- necesitaba verlo, ahora el quería decirle algo importante… ciertamente, quien se lo estaba pidiendo era su conciencia, se estaba sintiendo realmente culpable porque había hecho sentir mal a Zim

-Okey dokey- Gir se giró a verlo y le sonrió- computadora, lleva a Dib al cuarto de mi amo- el robot alzó su dedo para hacer mas enfática la oración… se notaba que su dueño era Zim

Una plataforma salió del suelo, elevando a Dib, esto tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió ya estaba frente a una puerta en color rosa oscuro, llamó.

-¡No molestes Gir!- se escuchó desde dentro

-Zim… soy Dib…- dijo nerviosamente- se te quedaron unos cuadernos en el salón y vine a…

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, no pudo ver nada bien ya que lo que le había quitado los cuadernos era un brazo mecánico, que a la vez lo empujó, la puerta se cerró rápidamente.

-¡Lárgate mono-terrícola-Dib!- se escuchó desde dentro otra vez, seguido por unos sollozos- ¡déjame solo!… como siempre… solo- lo ultimo fue un murmullo que Dib muy apenas alcanzó a escuchar

El pelinegro se sintió mas culpable, giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, entró y miró a Zim recostado de costado en la cama que estaba al fondo, cerró la puerta despacio y caminó hacia allá, en el camino dejó los libros en el piso, llegó justo a su lado y se sentó en la cama, le tocó el hombro.

-Zim…

-Dije que me dejaras solo…- seguía sin voltear

-Lo siento si te hice sentir mal cuando dije que ya no sabría que hacer con mi vida… la verdad… es que el único motivo por el cual seguía cada día era porque mi misión era detenerte y o descubrirte… y ahora que ya no hay motivo para seguir haciendo eso…

-No sabes cuanto tiempo me abstuve de decir que fueras mi amigo por lo menos Dib…- Zim se limpió las lagrimas, y se giró, para poder mirar a Dib

La culpa ahora remordía mas a Dib, esos ojos color rubí que le miraban fijamente, demasiado brillosos por las lagrimas que habían estado derramando, sentía como si Zim estuviera mirando su interior, o tratando de adivinar su pensamiento.

-Zim… escucha- Dib posó su mano en la mejilla del irken, limpiando una lagrima- fue algo muy repentino… mejor… ¿te parece si mañana vamos al parque?… comencemos por ser amigos como dices… ¿vale?- el ojimiel sonrió

Zim se sentó en la cama inmediatamente y lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿En serio?- dijo aun con duda

-Si…- Dib se puso en pie- te deje tus cuadernos en el piso, me iré a la oficina de papá… tengo que ayudarle en algún proyecto del gobierno o algo así- sonrió ligeramente

-Entonces suerte- Zim se puso en pie y se paro a lado de Dib-…mañana… ¿puedo pasar por ti?- dijo el ojirosa mientras miraba el piso

-_´´ eso lo pregunta porque es lo que ha visto que hacen los amigos… tienes que responder…´´_- empezó a pensar el pelinegro- claro… mañana para ir caminando… recuerda que el autobús pasa por ti y por mí…

Zim sonrió- claro

Dib caminó hacia el corredor, Zim iba detrás de el.

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- Dib no divisaba ninguna escalera o algo que pudiera ayudarlos a bajar

-¡Computadora!- gritó Zim, Dib tan solo se hizo a un lado al escucharlo- llévanos al primer piso

Dos plataformas se elevaron del suelo, Dib subió a una y Zim a otra, esta los hizo pasar a través de cables y tubos por los que estaba conformada parte de la casa, apenas llegaron al primer piso Dib saltó, cayendo y golpeándose la frente ya que la plataforma aun no alcanzaba una altura cercana al piso.

-Tonto, tonto Dib- Zim extendió su mano para ayudar a Dib, el pelinegro la tomó y Zim halo- te veré mañana- se sentía un tanto raro al hablar tranquilamente con el humano

-Si… hasta mañana- Dib no sabía como despedirse de Zim, así que extendió su mano, Zim no hacia lo mismo- es una ovación Zim, estrecha mi mano- sonrió

-¿No hay tachuelas con carne?

-No

Zim extendió su mano y tomo la de Dib aun con duda, temía que Dib le estuviera jugando alguna broma, las movieron de arriba a abajo, se soltaron.

Dib abrió la puerta y salió, desde la acera alzó su mano para despedirse y siguió con su camino…. Ahora sería algo muy diferente el día a día en la sekundaria…, empezando porque llegarían juntos, almorzarían juntos y saldrían a pasear como amigos…

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Y bien… **

¿Qué les pareció?, algo flojo, lo se, creo que le haré un segundo capítulo que no esta planeado… ¿ustedes que dicen?

Decidí ponerlo en fic aparte porque no se si valla a tener un segundo capi, depende de lo que ustedes digan XD

Vale… las veré luego ^^

**04 de Julio de 2012**

**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Primera cita

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

**Bien **después de este Disclaimer, continuaré con este fic sin sentido de IZ que pondré aquí como continuación de Declaraciones así que aquí va un tonto intento de fic…. (es parte de los 30 fics… bueno, haciendo cuentas son solo 24... Supongo ((?))), este capítulo será el tercer fic en la lista, porque decidí que estaría bien acomodarlo como la continuación xD…

Sin más que decir…

¡Comencemos!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**3.-**

**PRIMERA CITA**

-Buenos días papá- dijo Dib al llegar a la cocina

-Buenos días hijo…- respondió el mayor- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien… no me quejo- el pelinegro se sentó en frente de su padre, se sirvió cereal y vacío leche en el mismo tazón, tomo la cuchara y dio un bocado

-Algo te preocupa hijo…- Membrana notaba raro a Dib, lo notaba… desanimado, no como todos los días en que hablaba de sus planes para después de que capturara a su amigo extranjero

Dib parecía completamente distante, había dejado de comer ese cereal de Frankenchockies y solo miraba el tazón aun lleno, parecía estar pensando en algo importante…

-¿Dib?- el mayor parecía un tanto preocupado

El pelinegro sacudió su cabeza para despertar del trance al que había entrado.

-S..sí… saliendo de clases iré a tu laboratorio…- regreso a mirar su tazón

-No dije nada del laboratorio…- Membrana se puso en pie y camino hacia Dib, acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado- hijo, dime que te sucede, algo no anda bien contigo…

Dib volteó a ver a su padre, le miró a los ojos, no podía ocultárselo, el no sabía mentir…

-Papá… creo que perdí mi motivo para vivir…- miró el piso, pero sintió que alguien palmeaba su cabeza

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Zim me dijo que ya no invadirá la Tierra… y el ya no es ningún peligro…- se quedo en silencio unos instantes- además, me dijo que quiere ser mi amigo… y yo nunca lo he visto mas allá de cómo mi enemigo…- se veía demasiado triste

-Alégrate por eso hijo… puede que ya no tendrás a tu 'enemigo'… pero si el ha renunciado a conquistar nuestro planeta- el pelinegro trataba de simpatizar con Dib para animarlo un poco, porque aunque no lo hubiera apoyado antes ni mucho menos creído… y seguir sin creerle, verlo así le hacia sentir un poco mal- piensa que has perdido a tu enemigo… pero que estás por ganar a un amigo- Membrana sonrió al ver como a Dib se le iluminaba un poco el rostro- que yo sepa nunca vi a un amigo cerca de ti…

-Eso… es cierto papá- Dib sonrió, ahora tendría a alguien con quien hablar de sucesos paranormales o de algunas tonterías como los adolescentes lo harían

-Eso me alegra hijo… me alegra haberte ayudado- Membrana se puso en pie y camino hacia la sala, pero regreso y se paro justo en la entrada a la cocina- por cierto hijo… quiero que me ayudes a probar la nueva arma…

-No puedo papá… le dije a Zim que hoy iríamos al parque…- Dib también se puso en pie y camino hacia donde su padre

-¿Así que ya planeaste tu primera salida con tu nuevo amigo eh?… está bien… pero regresa temprano y…- el pelinegro tan solo se quedó en silencio, miró la cabeza de Dib recargada en su pecho, le abrazaba

-Gracias papá…- se notaba algo de sentimiento en su voz, también sintió que su padre le abrazaba, ese era el primer abrazo que le daba a su padre y que recibía de el

-Por eso soy tu padre…- Membrana lo abrazo aun mas fuerte

Aquel abrazo fue cortado por Gaz que estaba por entrar a la cocina.

-Necesito pasar a la cocina- la voz de la pelimorada sonaba molesta

Ambos se separaron y dejaron que Gaz entrara.

-Lo siento Gaz…

-Tu novio te espera en la sala… mas vale que vallas porque si se impacienta te volará tu gran cabeza con un láser- Gaz se estaba sirviendo un poco de jugo en un vaso

-¿Novia?- dijo Membrana sorprendido… ¿de cuando acá Dib tenía novia?

-Se refiere a Zim…- camino a la sala, realmente si Zim se impacientaba le volaría la cabeza con un láser…- ¡Mi cabeza no es grande!- se asomo por la puerta y le gritó, tanta era su emoción que se le había olvidado lo que Gaz había dicho, regresó hasta la sala y miró a Zim sentado en el sillón, se acercó y le tocó el hombro- Hola Zim…- saludó un tanto feliz, estaba impaciente por hablar con su ex -enemigo

Zim se giró y miró a Dib, sus ojos se iluminaron, no podía creer que estaba por ser amigo del humano; se puso en pie y le dio un efusivo abrazo que tomó a Dib por sorpresa, Dib solo atinó a corresponder, se sentían tan calidos los abrazos…; se separaron y se miraron.

-Siento la demora- Zim se estaba ¿disculpando?- Gir hizo un desastre en casa e intente limpiar sin ayuda de la computadora…- se acomodo el ligero abrigo que llevaba encima, después se acomodo la mochila de colgadera que llevaba

-¿Demora?…- esto a Dib se le hizo extraño- llegaste antes- sonrió- vámonos- se puso una bufanda y se acomodo su mochila también de colgadera

-Claro- Zim sonrió ampliamente y se encaminaron a la puerta

-Te veré antes de la hora de la cena papá- dijo Dib ya en la puerta

-Claro hijo… suerte en la eskuela y en su cita

-Dijo… ¿cita?…- Dib se sonrojó

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Zim

-N..nada… que tengamos suerte- sonrió nerviosamente y cerró la puerta

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, no sabían de que hablar, miró el cielo nublado.

-Y… ¿Qué tal te va de frío Zim?- el clima parecía ser un buen tema

-Este frío… lo detesto… no se que detesto más, si el frío o el calor… creo que me gusta más la temporada llamada 'primavera'- Zim parecía molesto

-¿Sabes?… yo prefiero esta temporada… el crujir de las hojas que caen a causa de la nieve bajo mis pies, el temprano amanecer y los hermosos atardeceres… la cercanía de la navidad… ¡Papá dijo que esta navidad la pasará con nosotros!… ¿quieres pasarla con nosotros Zim?- Dib hablaba con emoción, como si quisiera demostrarle a Zim lo bella que es la Tierra

Zim tan solo le miró… ¿le estaba invitando a pasar esa temporada en la que todos se vuelven locos por los regalos y demás cosas?… ¿acaso ya no pasaría solo la navidad como en los anteriores dos años?

-Eso sería fabuloso Dib-gusano- dijo Zim emocionado… se quedo pensando unos instantes- lo siento… los viejos hábitos- sonrió nervioso

-No te preocupes… ¿y porque intentaste limpiar el desastre que hizo Gir sin ayuda de tu computadora?

-Quiero aprender a no depender de la tecnología de quienes me engañaron- Zim se miraba triste de nuevo- más bien… quiero aprender a…

-¿A…?- Dib esperaba esa última razón… parecía importante

-N..no es nada…- Zim le dio una falsa sonrisa

-¿No me estás mintiendo de casualidad Zim?

-¡No!… ¡Y cállate tonto humano porque te derretiré las piernas!- Zim se quedó en silencio reflexionando, miró a Dib- los viejos hábitos… otra vez…- Zim levantó sus hombros y sonrió nerviosamente

-Bah… no importa- Dib le dedicó una cálida sonrisa

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sekundaria, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la entrada, no paraban de mirarlos… quizás se les hacía bastante extraño que de un día a otro los enemigos que hacían divertidas, o en algunos casos aterradoras, las mañanas; llegaran juntos, charlando muy sonrientes, cuando hacía una semana atrás se lanzaban globos con agua a pesar del clima helado y se declaraban la guerra.

-¿Por qué nos están mirando así Dib?- Zim miró a Dib justo antes de entrar al aula

-Supongo… que por las cosas que nos hacíamos en el pasado… las bromas pesadas y el casi matarnos en algunas ocasiones…- Dib miro a su alrededor, murmuraban sobre ellos- no les des importancia- el pelinegro abrió la puerta y dejó que Zim entrara primero, después el

-¿Y en dónde te sentarás Dib?- preguntó el ojivioleta

-Pues…- Dib pensó unos instantes- ¿quizá detrás de ti?- el pelinegro se sentía extraño, se sentía extraño al momento en que Zim le llamaba por su nombre sin algún insulto antes

Ambos caminaron hasta sus lugares, Zim ahora se sentaba casi al final de la ultima fila, mas bien, en el penúltimo escritorio, se sentaron, detrás de Zim no había nadie asi que Dib no tuvo que pelear ese lugar.

-¿A dónde iremos después de clases Dib?- se giró para ver mejor a Dib

-Ayer te dije que al parque… ¿no escuchaste?

-Estaba algo distraído

Zim admitía estar distraído… realmente la manera en que Zim se comportaba era muy rara, ya sabía la razón de su comportamiento, pero aun así no se le hacía normal en el, aparentemente estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su antigua manera de ser.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, entre murmullos e insultos de siempre, la campana sonó y los chicos salieron del aula, demasiado entrados en una amena charla en la cual estaban recordando las bromas que se habían jugado en el pasado, cada uno de esos recuerdos hacía reír al contrario mientras que el otro solo se quedaba serio ya que no le parecía graciosa, o en algunas ambos se reían ya que la ciudad completa se veía afectada.

-Y entonces a Gir le estalló la cabeza de tanto pensar- dijo Zim para después soltar una risotada que llamo la atención de los presentes, sin embargo esta vez no le importo y siguió riéndose

-Eso fue lo que pasó ese día que te metiste con mi pasado…- Dib pensó un poco- ¿entonces Gir intentó detenerte diciéndote eso?

-Supongo- Zim se quedo serio y subió los hombros- jamás pensé que llegaría este día humano…- recargó su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en su mano

-¿Este día?… ¿A que te refieres?- Dib probó algo de su comida, e inmediatamente apartó la bandeja que la contenía, si seguía comiendo se enfermaría

-Si…- Zim miró la mesa hizo círculos pequeños sobre ella con su dedo índice- el día en que charláramos sin amenazarnos de muerte- miró a Dib y le sonrió ampliamente

-Ni yo tampoco lo llegué a pensar… siempre te miré como mi enemigo…- Dib miró la comida- ¿en serio esto no es una trampa Zim?- el pelinegro miró al irken, realmente seguía teniendo sus dudas

Zim tan solo le dedicó una mirada de enojo, se puso en pie y sin decirle nada caminó hasta la salida de la cafetería; Dib también se puso en pie y siguió a Zim, después de buscarlo un rato terminó en la biblioteca, buscó entre todos los pasillos, ese era el ultimo lugar en la sekundaria en el que no había buscado; ya era el ultimo corredor, en el solo estaban los libros mas viejos de la eskuela, un pasillo que nadie visitaba, ni siquiera los profesores mas viejos, se adentró en el ya que era bastante largo.

-¿Zim?- dijo en un susurro e intento enfocar bien, ese pasillo casi no tenía luz- ¿estás aquí?- dijo y después tropezó con algo, sintió el duro golpe contra el piso

-¡Tonto humano!- se escuchó una voz chillona

-¿Zim?- Dib se sentó sobre sus rodillas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dib?- Zim enfocó la vista y vislumbró a Dib- solo eres tú- el ojivioleta estaba sentado en el piso, en posición de loto y recargado en el librero

-¿Sabes?- Dib miró a Zim que ojeaba un libro bastante viejo, sus páginas estaban desgastadas y amarillas- ya nos perdimos de las ultimas clases

-Te hubieras metido al aula mono…- Zim cambió la pagina- solo me hubieras dejado y quizá me mirabas a la salida- hablaba muy tranquilamente

-No podía…- Dib miró el piso

-¿Por qué? Tan sencillo que es caminar al aula, entrar, sentarte y tomar la clase- volvió a cambiar de pagina

-No me refiero a eso…- el ojimiel miró fijamente a Zim, este también le miro directo a los ojos- quería decirte que lo siento…

-¿Qué sientes?- Zim se sacó el guante y tocó la frente de Dib- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Vamos a la enfermería? ¿Con tu padre? ¿Al hospital? ¿A arreglar los papeles de la funeraria?- al decir ultimo Zim tragó saliva- ciertamente no quiero que mueras ahora…- se quedó pensando

-No… siento el haber dudado de que realmente seamos amigos…- Dib tomó la mano de Zim sin guante entre las suyas y la apretó- es solo que aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a esto…

Zim se soltó del agarre y se colocó el guante de nuevo, tenía una expresión seria, se aseguró de colocar un separador en la parte superior de la pagina y cerró el libro, se puso en pie y extendió la mano.

-No importa mono, vamos al parque- sonrió

Dib tan solo sonrió también y tomó la mano de Zim, éste la halo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie; Zim acomodó el libro en uno de los estantes.

-Lo leeré mañana… era un libro muy interesante

-¿De cuando acá vienes a la biblioteca?- dijo el pelinegro y comenzó a caminar, se giró a ver a Zim que iba junto a el

-Cuando me siento un tanto frustrado… o triste… leo…- el miraba el piso, se sentía un tanto avergonzado de que el humano supiera que tenía emociones

-Es un buen escape de la frustración… yo… pues hablo solo… también me sirve porque nadie me escucha…- se quedó en silencio unos instantes- mas bien, nadie quiere escucharme- el también se había puesto triste

-Pero ahora yo te escucho humano… no muy bien, pero te escucho- Zim sonrió y tocó el hombro de su amigo

-¿Por qué no me escuchas bien?- ya habían salido de la biblioteca y caminaban hacia la salida de la eskuela

-La peluca- se señalo la cabeza y se sonrojo

-Cierto- se rió un poco, estar con Zim era algo divertido

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un parque cercano, se sentaron en una de las bancas y miraban la gente pasar, se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, instantes que parecían eternidad, de nuevo se habían quedado sin tema de conversación.

-´´ _¿De que puedo hablar con el?… no se me ocurre nada… ´´_- el humano pensaba, sentía que transpiraba, se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso- Zim…- no termino la frase, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban- ¿Zim?

El irken le estaba abrazando, se sentía extraño ante aquella sensación que había experimentado en la mañana al recibir un abrazo por parte de su padre y otro por parte de el, pero lo comprendía, es su padre y el su 'amigo'… pero los abrazos que provenían de Zim se sentían diferentes, eran cálidos, y demasiado tiernos, jamás penso en recibir abrazos como esos por parte del extraterrestre.

-¿Zim qué haces?

-Te abrazo…

-S… sí, se que es un abrazo pero, me refiero a ¿Por qué lo haces?- Dib no correspondía el abrazo pero se estaba poniendo nervioso ante el contacto

-Tengo frío…- Zim se acurrucó mas en el pecho del humano- y tu estas tibio- sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero lila, cerro sus ojos y sonrió al sentir el calor

-¿Aun no te has acostumbrado a los climas verdad?

-No… pero tengo que- soltó una ligera risita

-Supongo que sí… si te quedarás aquí a vivir, tienes que acostumbrarte…- Dib se quedó en silencio, no por su voluntad, mas bien de manera obligada; ahora estaba mirando unos ojos violetas muy de cerca, tenían un brillo especial a pesar de ser lentes de contacto, también sintió una lengua recorrer su boca.

Zim tan solo cerró sus ojos, esa sensación era extrañamente placentera… lo que Gir había dicho era cierto, los besos calentaban mas el cuerpo, ya que sentía sus mejillas arder y como cada centímetro de su piel se ponía caliente; mientras que Dib no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella situación, solo atinó a empujar al irken, este cayó al piso de espaldas y emitió un ligero quejido, Dib se puso en pie y apretó los puños con fuerza mientras miraba molesto al ojivioleta.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- gritó Dib, ahora todos los miraban, quizá creían que eran…

-¡Te besé!- Zim se puso en pie y sacudió la nieve de su abrigo

-¡Lo sé!… ¡¿Pero porqué lo hiciste?

-¡Es lo que hacen los amigos!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Dib empujó a Zim- ¡¿tienes idea de lo que ahora piensan de nosotros?- volvió a empujarlo

-N…no…- Zim empezó a retroceder a cada empujón que Dib le daba, su rostro… era la primera vez que lo miraba de ese modo

-¡Piensan que somos novios imbécil!- lo empujó mas fuerte

Zim al hacerse hacia atrás, tropezó con un pequeño perrito y se fue de espaldas, empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, ya que miraba como Dib tenía las intenciones de golpearle, sus puños estaban cerrados y su mirada expresaba demasiado enojo; sin embargo, el (Zim), no tenía intenciones de pelear con el.

-Y..yo… n..no sabía…- el ojivioleta tan solo se giro y rápidamente se puso en pie, comenzó a correr

Dib se quedó ahí, sentía demasiado calor en sus mejillas, estaba rojo de furia y sus manos comenzaban a dolerle ya que las estaba apretando fuertemente, respiro hondo y empezó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor, miró a su izquierda y después a la derecha, todos movían su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué hice mal ahora?- se preguntó a sí mismo y se golpeo la frente- ¡eres un estúpido Dib!

Comenzó a correr, tenía que encontrar a Zim de alguna manera, no importaba si tenía que correr por toda la ciudad para encontrarlo…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**¿Y bien? **¿Qué les pareció?… ¿les gustó el capítulo?, realmente espero que sí… Creo que la 'cita' no salió del todo bien :'C

Me encantó este Zim tan sentimental, que está dejando al descubierto su verdadero ser, ya que siempre actuó diferente ante todos, tenía que cumplir con una imagen que ya no le importa en lo mas mínimo… así que ahora solo quiere intentar ser amistoso y Gir le lavó el cerebro por lo que el pensó que lo que hacían los amigos, era besarse ¬w¬… y Dib que no supo reaccionar… ¡baka!… pobre Zim :'(

Ya se lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo que comenzaré… ¡AHORA! XD

**Viernes 13 de julio de 2012**__

_(que miedo… viernes 13 ~)_

**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez **

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Vergüenza

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

**Bien **después de este Disclaimer, continuaré con este fic sin sentido de IZ que pondré aquí como continuación de Declaraciones así que aquí va un tonto intento de fic…. (es parte de los 30 fics… bueno, haciendo cuentas son solo 24... Supongo ((?))), este capítulo será el tercer fic en la lista, porque decidí que estaría bien acomodarlo como la continuación xD…

Sin más que decir…

¡Comencemos!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**4.-**

**VERGÜENZA**

-¡Zim!- Dib gritaba a todo pulmón, ya había recorrido media ciudad y comenzaba a anochecer, seguía sin encontrar a Zim- ¡¿Dónde estás?¡- gritó de nuevo, se recargó en una pared para descansar un poco, sacó su teléfono móvil y miró la hora- seis treinta… ¿Dónde se metió?- lo guardó y siguió corriendo

Tan concentrado iba en su búsqueda que accidentalmente chocó contra un contenedor de basura, cayó dentro de el y sintió que se golpeó con algo metálico en la cabeza, salió inmediatamente de el, afortunadamente lo acababan de vaciar hacia unas horas y aun no tenía basura… o eso aparentaba…

-No… esto…- tomo el extraño artefacto con el que se había golpeado- es… ¡el PAK de Zim!*- el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, ¿Zim había echado a la basura su Pak?… entonces…- ¡ZIM!- Dib corrió aun mas fuerte, entraba a cada callejón tratando de encontrarlo

Siguió corriendo, para cuando lo notó, ya había oscurecido y seguía sin encontrarlo; pasó por enfrente de uno de tantos callejones que había en la ciudad, decidió entrar en el, se adentró, sacó su teléfono para iluminar un poco, ya que no entraba la luz de las lámparas, era bastante largo y había demasiados contenedores, detrás de cada uno revisaba, hasta que miró un bulto color rosa oscuro, tenía lo que parecía ser sangre en la espalda, Dib, temeroso, se acercó, eso no podía ser, ¿Cómo Zim había cometido esa tontería?

Con su mano temblorosa le tocó el hombro, el irken tan solo se balanceó hacia atrás y cayó, quedando boca arriba, Dib notó la palidez de su piel, ya no era ese verde vivo, si no uno mas claro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no se movía.

-¿Zim?- Dib se arrodilló y lo movió un poco- no estés bromeando Zim- dejó la Pak a un lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo movió de nuevo, miró que seguía sin responder- lo siento Zim… me la viviré pidiéndote disculpas por lo que hice… no supe reaccionar- sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- en serio lo siento… no te quise creer que eras mi amigo, y luego reaccioné casi golpeándote solo por un beso…- definitivamente ahora lloraba- amigo…- sollozo, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ya no podía seguir hablando

-Continúa

-Es..esta bien… eras…- Dib se detuvo y abrió sus ojos- un momento… ¡Zim!- dijo molesto- no bromees, tonto

-Continúa mono- Zim se sentó sobre sus rodillas quedando en frente de Dib- por mas que me la quite creo que ya no moriré- tomó su pak y la engancho a su espalda de nuevo

-¿Por qué no has muerto?… la encontré hace treinta minutos… y casi te mueres la última vez que te la quite, y solo habían pasado menos de diez minutos…

-Experimentos genéticos…- Zim miró sus manos, se quitó el guante izquierdo y dobló las mangas de su abrigo y camiseta, además después se quitó el contacto derecho

Dib no podía hablar, a pesar de la oscuridad en el callejón, podía ver claramente lo que le ocurría.

-¿Qué te pasó Zim?- dijo Dib con tristeza mientras acariciaba la mejilla del irken- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quería parecer mas humano…- Zim miraba el suelo, luego levantó la mirada y miro fijo al humano- para que tengas un amigo humano…- no terminó de hablar, tan solo sintió un golpe en su mejilla, Dib le había dado una bofetada

-¡Ni se te ocurra seguir!- le gritó con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero…

-Escucha… soy feliz de tener un amigo diferente a los demás, y créeme, no hay tantas cosas buenas en un ser humano…- estaba triste- es mejor que sigas así… siendo tú…- le dedico una sonrisa muy sincera

-¿Entonces los detengo?- Zim se sentía algo mal por haber hecho llorar al humano

-Si… ¿puedes corregir lo que hiciste?- Dib acarició el brazo de Zim, este tenía manchas mas claras que su tono de piel y algunas eran de un color beige, muestra de los experimentos que había estado haciendo

-Lo de mi ojo si… pero lo de mi piel no creo…- también había experimentado con sus ojos, uno de ellos ya empezaba a tener una coloración mas clara y algunas manchas blancas, además de que se alcanzaba a notar ya ligeramente la forma del iris

-No importa… podemos decir que…- Dib pensó un poco- son lunares, los humanos tenemos lunares jeje- sonrió

-Sí… jeje- se colocó su lente de contacto y acomodó su manga, cuando regresó la vista al frente miró una mano extendida frente a el, la tomó y se puso en pie, sintió como lo rodeaban unos brazos- ¿y ahora que haces mono?- no correspondía el abrazo, los tenía a los lados

-Te abrazo… yo también tengo frío- Dib acurrucó su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre la cabeza y el hombro de Zim- en serio lo siento…

Zim correspondió el abrazo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Dib.

-Yo igual por intentar cambiarme- el irken sentía un calor extraño en el pecho, su corazón latía como nunca, sus mejillas se tornaron de nuevo en un lila claro

Estuvieron así por un rato cuando se tuvieron que separar ya que el celular de Dib sonaba.

-Lo siento- Dib se sonrojo y contestó la llamada- diga…- su expresión cambió a una seria- ya voy en camino…- cerró su celular- era mi papá para decirme que ya quería que estuviera en casa…

-Lo siento… te hice perder mucho tiempo…- otro golpe lo calló, se tocó la mejilla pero no soportó mas y le dio a Dib una patada en la entrepierna- ¡deja de golpearme mono terrícola!

Dib tan solo cayó de rodillas al piso mientras se agarraba la entrepierna, se le salieron las lagrimas…

-No quiero… que te… disculpes todo el tiempo… ese no… eres tú…- emitió un quejido al final de la oración, se puso en pie a como pudo ya que le dolía demasiado- ¡Eso dolió!- Dib golpeó a Zim en su Squiddly Spooch

-Mi squiddly spooch- Zim se agarró el abdomen y cayó de rodillas, pero inmediatamente se recuperó, se puso en pie y empujó a Dib, se subió sobre el e intento golpearlo- ¡no sabes lo importante que es mi squiddly spooch para mí!

-¡No!- Dib lo sabía, pero le gustaba pelearse con el irken

Forcejearon y rodaron por el piso, llenándose de algunas porquerías que estaban tiradas en el callejón.

-¡BASTA!- Zim gritó y sacó unos tubos de su pak, tomó a Dib por los brazos y las piernas

-¡Déjame Zim!- gritaba el humano- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?… ¿P… porqué te diriges al contenedor de basura?- preguntó con nerviosismo al ver la cercanía del contenedor

-¡Zim gana!- gritó el irken que estaba parado sobre sus patas mecánicas y lanzó a Dib dentro, inmediatamente soltó una de sus risotadas

Dib tan solo gritó cuando sintió que su cuerpo era rozado por porquerías que habían tirado allí, inmediatamente se puso en pie y se recargó en la orilla del contenedor, miró a Zim, éste seguía riéndose, con absoluto silencio tomó a Zim por el brazo y lo haló con fuerza, logrando así meterlo al contenedor, el también, como era de esperarse, se burló de Zim porque ahora tenía una cáscara de plátano en la cabeza, justo encima de su permanente; ahora Zim estaba serio y miraba fijamente a Dib, esa risa de alguna manera le tranquilizaba, le gustaba pelearse con el humano; sin dudarlo mas tomó a Dib por su mechón de cabello en forma de guadaña y lo metió de nuevo, Dib cayó sobre las bolsas de basura y miró como Zim se reía, él de nuevo lo jaló (a Zim) y cayó a un lado suyo, ahora el irken no hizo nada y tan solo se rieron, mirando asi el ahora cielo estrellado de la noche.

-Eso fue divertido- Dib se rió

-Si…- Zim emitió un suspiro

-Vamos a casa Zim… Gaz estará furiosa porque la cena se está posponiendo gracias a mi retraso

-Entonces vayámonos- el irken se puso en pie y con ayuda de sus patas salió del contenedor

Dib por su parte, se apoyó en el borde, levantó una pierna y la pasó por encima de éste, obteniendo como resultado un intento fallido, ya que cayó al piso golpeándose el rostro, tan solo se quejo y pudo escuchar las risas de Zim, de nuevo se puso en pie y levantó el pulgar.

-Estoy bien… gracias por preguntar- dijo molesto

-Solo bromeaba- se volvió a reír- por cierto, esas cosas que tienes en los ojos se rompieron- señaló las gafas de Dib

-Se llaman gafas… y tengo más- se rió un poco- vámonos- pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Zim y lo tomó por el hombro

Zim tan solo se dejó abrazar.

Ambos caminaron por entre las calles, Zim había evitado el caminar por esas calles de la ciudad porque en una ocasión ya se había perdido gracias a Gir, y había terminado en un lugar que olía a sudor y carne, nada mas de recordarlo le daban nauseas en ese momento.

-Se me había olvidado Zim… ¿tú colocaste esa tachuela en mi asiento ayer?- preguntó intrigado el humano, aun seguía con esa duda

-Sí… trataba de verificar que tú y yo no debíamos ser amigos… pero me equivoqué, después me sentí algo extraño… una presión en el pecho… creo que ustedes le llaman culpa- Zim miraba a Dib- así que decidí decirte lo que realmente pasaba y porque te había ignorado…

-Valla… pues si me asustaste Zim, pensé que me habías fusionado con mortadela otra vez- dijo el ojimiel con hastío- pero luego no sabía como reaccionar, al igual que hace rato que te traté muy mal- se puso triste

-Ahí vas a hablar de lo mismo humano… también en parte fue culpa mía por haberle hecho caso a Gir- el irken puso cara de molestia- ese robot me la va a pagar cuando llegue a casa… ni crea que le daré taquitos para cenar- cerró el puño con fuerza

-No seas tan duro con el… quizá… quizá…- Dib se sonrojo un poco- quiere darte a entender algo- estaba nervioso

-¿Algo?… ¿A que te refieres mono?- poco a poco Zim iba recuperando su vieja forma de ser, no tardaría mucho en amenazarlo con sacarle algún órgano importante- ¡dime o te sacaré tus pulmones!- ya había tardado en decirle esa clase de amenazas

-A que en serio debemos ser amigos- sonrió nervioso, esperaba engañar a Zim ya que sus pensamientos eran otros diferentes a los que intentaba aparentar

-Supongo…- dijo tranquilamente- por cierto… apestamos a porquería humana- dijo Zim mientras olfateaba con su nariz inexistente

-Llegando me daré un baño, como dices, apestamos…- era momento de preguntar algo que lo intrigaba desde que sabía que a Zim le dañaba el agua- ¿Cómo te bañas Zim?… n… no es que me interese o algo así pero, si eres intolerante al agua… -sonrió nerviosamente de nuevo

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa tonto terrícola?- le había molestado la pregunta, inmediatamente se quitó el brazo de Dib de su hombro y lo dejó caer- eso es algo que no te interesa tonto humano…- cruzó sus brazos por enfrente de su pecho molesto

-Lo siento- el humano se rasó la nuca- no pensé que te fuera a incomodar la pregunta, pero si quieres mantenerlo en secreto está bien…

-Será un secreto hasta que yo lo decida Dib…- dijo tajante y siguió caminando, dejando a Dib parado frente a un local de salchichas, el (Zim) giró a la izquierda, pero inmediatamente regresó hasta toparse con Dib- ¿Para donde vamos ahora?

Dib tan solo se rió y siguió caminando a lado del irken.

-Eres divertido- dijo y quitó de la cabeza de Zim la cáscara de plátano- llevabas esto como sombrero- dijo y se rió de nuevo

-Con razón no dejaban de mirarme- Zim también se rió

Siguieron caminando por entre las calles y avenidas adentrados en una charla repleta de tonterías, tal y como Dib pensaba que sería, algunas de ellas eran interesantes ya que el irken platicaba acerca de sus días como invasor; Zim realmente no quería recordar eso, pero aparentemente al humano le gustaba escuchar esa clase de relatos que tenían que ver con mas extraterrestres y algunas otras cosas paranormales; y la verdad, el ver a Dib sonreír de esa manera, le hacía sentir realmente bien…

Antes de que pudieran enterarse, estaban parados justo a lado de la cerca eléctrica que rodeaba el jardín de Dib, se miraron, ¿tan pronto habían llegado?, realmente se les había hecho e trayecto muy corto, a pesar de que habían caminado desde el centro de la ciudad.

-Bien humano, tengo que irme- dijo Zim, estaban parados justo en frente de la puerta- te veré mañana- dijo sonriente y acomodó su mochila, se giró y estaba por caminar cuando lo detuvo la voz del humano

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?- preguntó Dib, aun no quería separarse de Zim

-Tú sabes que no como eso a lo que ustedes llaman comida…- se quedo en silencio, la puerta se había abierto ahora detrás de Dib estaba su padre

-Hijo, llegas muy tarde- Membrana no se escuchaba enfadado- ¿Porqué huelen tan mal?

Dib tan solo se giró y le miró.

-Yo caí en un bote de basura… y después en un gran contenedor, mas bien… Zim me lanzó dentro de el- dijo Dib mientras miraba a Zim con molestia

-Y él me jaló dentro del contenedor- señaló a Dib y lo miró también con molestia

-Basta, no se enojen y entren a la casa porque esta comenzando a hacer mas frío- tomó a ambos chicos por los hombros para evitar que se pelearan y los encaminó hasta dentro de la casa

-Aquí dentro esta mas tibio…- no pudo completar la frase puesto que ahora se encontraba en el piso

-Eso te pasa por hacer que la cena se retrase- Gaz pateó a Dib

-¡Oye!- Dib esquivó la siguiente patada que iba encaminada a su rostro e inmediatamente se puso en pie

-¡Ya verás!- Gaz estaba por golpear de nuevo a Dib pero su padre la detuvo cuando le tocó el hombro

-Mejor cenemos nosotros hija y que ellos se duchen…

-Me parece buena idea- Dib sonrió porque se había salvado de una golpiza segura- vayamos arriba Zim- tomó de la mano al irken y lo jaló hasta llegar a enfrente de las escaleras

-Dib y Zim se agarran las manos, se besan sus bocas…- Gaz les hizo burla y se encaminó a la cocina

Dib tan solo se había quedado congelado, sentía sus mejillas arder ante lo que su hermana había dicho.

-¿Qué tienes mono?

-N… nada- soltó la mano del irken y subió las escaleras siendo seguido por Zim, entraron a su habitación

-Tú habitación no ha cambiado nada mono… incluso aun tienes pegados los afiches de Misterios Misteriosos- Zim se rió

-Me iré a duchar Zim, como tú no tocas el agua, te quedarás aquí o si quieres irte, no se que decidas tú- el humano se sacó la bufanda y la gabardina- pero realmente apestas

-Creo que me quedaré aquí… las cosas que utilizo para ducharme están en casa- levantó los hombros

-Como quieras- dijo Dib y salió de allí, quería darse una larga ducha, pero no podía, tenía a Zim en su habitación y a un estomago hambriento, así que se bañaría rápido

Mientras que Zim se quedó en la habitación, se quitó el disfraz y el abrigo, lo echo en el suelo, todo el apestaba a humano, era asqueroso, si no se cambiaba y o limpiaba vomitaría, como en aquella ocasión en la que enfermó por comer waffles…

-¡Gir!- de su pak sacó un comunicador y se desplegó una pequeña pantalla- ¡tráeme ropa limpia y otra peluca, y también tiza limpiadora pero sin tocino! ¡Y rápido!- gritó

-Si jefecito- respondió Gir para cortar la comunicación después

Zim se sentó a esperar a Dib en la cama, y a esperar a Gir también; pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos cuando tocaron a la ventana, Zim se giró y miró a Gir, la abrió y el perrito entró y entregó el encargo a Zim.

-Me voy amo, cerdo me está esperando en casa- dijo el pequeño perro robot y sonrió, salió de ahí inmediatamente dejando a Zim solo de nuevo

El irken cerró la ventana, el aire frío se colaba por ella y detestaba el frío, prefería la primavera, no hacía ni frío, ni calor, era una temperatura templada y agradable; sacudió su cabeza y salió de sus pensamientos, se desnudó rápido, tenía poco tiempo antes de que el humano llegara; comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo, se sentía cada vez mas limpio conforme pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo, Finalmente terminó y justo cuando se había puesto la ropa interior, la puerta se abrió y un Dib con una toalla alrededor de la cadera entró a la habitación, se quedó quieto y sorprendido ante la imagen. Zim se estaba vistiendo en su habitación…

-Zim… ¿Qué estás…- no completó la frase, alguien lo tomaba por el cuello y lo obligaba a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, intentó sostenerse la toalla pero otra mano tomó las suyas y se las colocó detrás de su espalda (de Dib)- ¡Gaz!

-Esto te pasa por hacerme cenar tarde Dib- dijo con molestia la pelimorada- tal parece que se divirtieron- se rió un poco a modo de burla

-¡No es gracioso Gaz!- dijo con dificultad el humano, le comenzaba a faltar el aire- ¡suéltame!

Zim no sabía que hacer, pero le parecía un tanto gracioso ya que a Dib comenzaba a caérsele la toalla, mientras que la pelimorada tan solo se reía ya que a su hermano se le notaba un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

-Parece que en vez de rostro tienes un tomate Dib- dijo Gaz y se inclinó mas hacia atrás para que Dib también se echara mas hacia atrás

-Por favor Gaz- esto ya lo decía con mas nerviosismo que nada, ya sentía la toalla justo sobre la cadera, o quizá mas abajo.

-Oye Dib… ¿Por qué tienes vellos allí?- dijo Zim mientras señalaba el área del pubis de Dib

El humano sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le venía a las mejillas, si antes las sentía calientes, ahora estaban que hervían, estaba pasando una vergüenza enorme en frente de su enemigo… mas bien, ahora amigo.

-Zim… por favor, súbeme la toalla- esto era lo mas raro que le podría pedir a Zim, pero que mas podía hacer, ¿dejar que se le cayera por completo y que Zim lo mirara?

-¿Es algo que los amigos hacen?- preguntó Zim mientras se tocaba la barbilla con el índice

-Si Zim… es algo que hacen…- le faltaba mas aire

-Solo los amigos con derecho- Gaz se rió y miró a Zim

-¿Amigos con derecho?- dijo con duda el irken- ¿Qué clase de amigos son esos?

Justo Gaz estaba por contestarle cuando Dib interrumpió.

-¡Por favor Zim! ¡Solo hazlo y ya!… ¡luego te lo explico yo!…

Zim le miró, Dib se notaba desesperado, era su amigo y quería ayudarlo en ese momento de… ¿necesidad?, se acercó y tocó con sus manos desnudas el vientre de Dib, sintió como el pelinegro se estremecía ante el contacto, bajó aun mas y tomó la toalla de alrededor de la cadera de Dib, la subió un poco pero parecía que se soltaría, el irken inmediatamente tomó el centro de la toalla, justo donde estaba sujeta y al momento en que quiso apretar el agarre de la tela, tocó algo accidentalmente…

-¡Gh~!- Dib soltó un pequeño gemido

Zim soltó sorprendido la toalla sin ajustar aun.

-¡Qué asco!- sacudió la mano con violencia- ¡toqué algo que esta aguado!- enseñó la lengua y luego se llevó ambas manos al cuello y comenzó a toser

Dib sintió un poco de aire helado, pero a pesar del frío que su cuerpo sentía, su rostro estaba ardiendo, dejó de sentir la mano que lo sostenía por el cuello y sus manos también fueron liberadas, escuchó una pequeña risita.

-Que se la pasen bien- dijo la pelimorada justo cuando salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta

El humano inmediatamente se inclinó y tomó la toalla, la enredó alrededor de su cintura y caminó hacia el armario procurando no mirar a Zim, éste se sorprendió por la actitud del humano, no había alcanzado a ver mucho, pero sinceramente, en ese momento sentía repulsión por lo poco que había mirado.

El ojirosa tomó su ropa, se colocó el pantalón y las botas que eran mas gruesas ya que sentía siempre frío en los pies, miró la camiseta y comenzó a hacer una rabieta.

-¡Ese Gir!- tiraba patadas a la nada- ¡tonto!- estaba agitado

-¿Q… qué ocurre Zim?- preguntó el humano, ahora solo le faltaba la camiseta de manga larga

-Gir me trajo una camiseta de mangas cortas- tenía cara de fastidio

-Es cierto… ¿Por qué estabas desnudo, o semidesnudo cuando entré a la habitación?

-Aproveché el tiempo en el que no estabas para limpiarme- se quedaba observando la camiseta, no quería usarla, tendría demasiado frío

-¿Sin algún líquido que te ayudara a remover cualquier suciedad?- preguntó con incredulidad

-Si… ¿no notas que ya no apesto?- miró a Dib, éste aun estaba sonrojado

-Cierto- Dib se acercó a Zim y lo olfateó un poco, justo por su cuello- hueles a cereza

-¿En serio?- Zim intentó olfatearse, con una nariz inexistente, pero sus antenas captaban cualquier olor y en ese momento solo olían el jabón de Dib- quizá estoy tan acostumbrado a mi propio aroma que ni lo noto humano, solo huelo tu jabón- se abrazó a si mismo y se estremeció

-Que extraño… por cierto- el ojimiel sacó del armario una camiseta de manga larga y un abrigo- ponte esto- se acercó y se lo entregó- luego me lo regresas, así ya no tendrás frío- le dedicó una calida sonrisa

Zim sonrió también y se acomodó la ropa, y de nuevo su disfraz.

-Vamos- empezó a hablar Dib- que tengo demasiada hambre- se escuchó como su estomago gruñó

-Por cierto Dib… ¿Qué son amigos con derechos?- preguntó el irken con duda

-Ah… eso…- ya iban bajando las escaleras- son amigos que pueden…- se sonrojó- besarse en la boca, hacerlo… y cosas que harían los novios pero sin serlo- ya estaban en la sala otra vez

-¿Tú y yo lo somos?- el irken aun tenía bastante inocencia en esos temas a pesar de tener tres años viviendo en la Tierra; seguía a Dib y ahora estaban en la cocina

-Claro que no… solo somos amigos- dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa- pero… amm- trataba de cambiar el tema- ¿Qué te parece si el sábado vamos a la feria?- sonrió

-¿A la feria?

-Si…- del refrigerador sacó el cartón de leche, caminó a la alacena y sacó la caja de cereal y un tazón- el paseo del día de hoy no salió muy bien que digamos, y me preguntaba si el sábado querías ir, prometo no golpearte ese día- se sentó, y probó un poco del cereal que se había servido

-Esta bien humano, el sábado iremos, nunca he ido así que supongo que será divertido- cerró sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente- aunque si me golpeas ya se donde golpearte yo jeje

A Dib se le erizó la piel, ahora Zim conocía un punto débil, eso le preocupaba; pero por otra parte, se sentía feliz porque Zim estaba feliz, porque ahora tenía un amigo con el cual pasear y también porque el sábado saldrían de nuevo… ya esperaba con ansias ese día…

* * *

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Duruduruduru~ fin xD, ok no…**

Este no es el fin, mas bien, solo el fin del capítulo ^^, esperen el siguiente dentro de poco, y por ahí me dijeron que tiene mucho OoC… lo siento pero no lo se, creo que me planteé la idea de un Zim muy tierno, porque para mí, Zim solo se comportaba de esa manera para hacer una pantalla y asi evitar que los demás se le acercaran…, pero, ya no hay misión, no es soldado, ya no hay nada, decidió olvidarse de esa pantalla…

_**22 de julio de 2012**_

_**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. El ansiado día

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

* * *

**Bien **después de este Disclaimer, continuaré con este fic sin sentido de IZ que pondré aquí como continuación de Del odio al amor hay un paso, si, le cambié el nombre porque Declaraciones ya no le cuadraba bien XD, así que aquí va la continuación de un tonto intento de fic…. (es parte de los 30 fics… bueno, haciendo cuentas son solo 24... Supongo ((?))), este capítulo será el quinto fic en la lista, porque decidí que estaría bien acomodarlo como la continuación xD…

Sin más que decir…

¡Comencemos!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**5.-**

**EL ANSIADO DÍA **

Dib se alistaba, era sábado y casi la hora en que iría por Zim, se sentía emocionado porque sabía que ese día no lo arruinaría…. Durante la semana había estado charlando con Zim, atrayendo la atención de todos por supuesto, pero no les importaba, tan solo se la pasaban bien como cualquier adolescente.

Estaba listo, ese día hacía un poco mas de frío que en los anteriores, llevaba sus jeans negros, botas, un par de camisetas de mangas largas, bufanda azul y un abrigo negro, además de sus orejeras azules y guantes del mismo color que éstas; bajo las escaleras rápidamente, había llegado, finalmente, el ansiado día, el día que había estado esperando por toda la semana, estaba en la sala.

-¿Porqué estás tan feliz de ver a Zim? Toda la semana lo has visto, descansa un día por lo menos- la pelimorada trataba de hacer que Dib dudara

-Basta Gaz… toda la semana me has estado diciendo lo mismo… ¿qué quieres ganar con que no salga con él?- Dib parecía haberse molestado

-Solo preguntaba- Gaz sonrió- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto el que diga esa clase de cosas?- se cruzó de brazos y abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar la expresión de molestia en el rostro de su hermano

-¡Porque pareciera que no quieres que tenga un amigo!- Dib gritaba, reflexionó, le estaba gritando a su hermana

-Solo era una duda… -sonrió satisfactoriamente- ¿en serio es tú amigo Dib?- se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡¿Qué creías que era?- el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, realmente le estaba molestando la actitud de Gaz

-Algo así como…- se quedó en silencio y se acerco a tocar el hombro de su hermano- deberías de decirle ya lo que sientes y dejar de ser tan estúpido- le dedicó una sonrisa y se encaminó a la cocina- suerte en la feria…- de nuevo se quedo pensando un poco- mejor llévalo al circo, estoy segura de que no ha visitado ese lugar nunca- sonrió de nuevo y entró en aquel lugar dejando a Dib solo

El pelinegro estaba desconcertado… ¿lo que sentía?…. ¿Qué era lo que sentía?… no se entendía aun muy bien, ¿Cómo era que Gaz le dijera que el dijera algo que sentía si Dib no sentía lo que probablemente Gaz presentía que el sentía?… Estaba realmente confundido así que salió de la casa, al salir sintió el crudo aire frío chocar contra su rostro, se lo cubrió mas con su bufanda y comenzó a caminar, entre pensamientos y un remolino de emociones que le había provocado Gaz, llegó a la casa de Zim, ya estaba en frente de la puerta y llamó al timbre… espero por unos momentos y no abrían, volvió a llamar pero no salían.

-¡Anda Zim abre que me congelo!- golpeó la puerta que se abrió, de nuevo le abría la puerta Gir

-Pasa niño mi amo bajará en un momento- dijo sonriente el robot que llevaba un abrigo color rojo

Dib entro frotándose las manos, el clima estaba horrible y así saldrían a pasear porque Dib lo había prometido unos días antes…

-_DÍAS ANTES_-

_-Oye mono- Zim le habló a Dib que se encontraba entretenido revisando los problemas que recién había hecho_

_-¿Qué?- contestó el pelinegro que observaba que algunas de las ecuaciones que había 'balanceado', no estaban completamente bien_

_-Miré que el clima no estará bien el sábado- el irken estaba preocupado, realmente quería ir a la feria con Dib- dijeron en las noticias que estaremos a cuatro grados_

_-Eso no importa- Dib volteó a mirar a Zim y se acomodó las gafas- iremos, no te preocupes, este como este el clima iremos- bajo la mirada a su cuaderno y ahora comenzaba a nombrar las cadenas de carbono- ¿Porqué rayos puse 2 enlaces en los alcanos si tienen 1?… veamos, la respuesta es… 3-Isopropilo-2,5-Dimetil heptano…- dijo en voz alta dando la respuesta a sus compañeros que escribieron en sus cuadernos de inmediato_

_-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Zim_

_-¿Por qué dudas? ¿No somos amigos?- regresó a mirar a Zim con un poco de molestia_

_-Sí… es solo que… ¡Responde tonto humano!- no quería que Dib mirara su preocupación ya que el realmente quería ir a la feria_

_-Vale, vale, lo prometo… ¿feliz?- el pelinegro le dedicó una calida sonrisa que le fue correspondida_

_-Mucho- Zim extendió la mano y levantó su dedo meñique_

_-¿Y eso que?- dijo refiriéndose a la acción del irken_

_-Es una promesa que hacen los amigos, levanta tu meñique, entrelázalo con el mío y movemos la mano de arriba a abajo- dijo el pelinegro sonriente_

_Dib consideraba aquello una acción innecesaria pero aun asi la hizo, levantó su dedo meñique y lo entrelazó con el dedo de Zim, agitó la mano de arriba abajo._

_-Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito, aquel que la rompa que le caigan mil agujas o el dedo chiquito*- dijo muy sonriente causando la risa del resto del grupo, soltó el dedo de Dib que tan solo lo miraba_

_-De acuerdo- le sonrió, aquello que Zim había hecho se hacía en la primaria y entre las chicas, pero le parecía divertido_

-_FIN DEL RECUERDO_-

-¿Dónde está Zim?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Mi amo está alistándose aun, no tarda en bajar- dijo sonriente mientras miraba el programa del mono enojado edición navideña.

Dib se sentó en el sillón a lado de Gir y miraba el programa también, dio un largo suspiro.

-El frío esta horrible, se me congelan las piernas…- dijo el ojimiel

-Imagínate como se me congelarán a mi Dib- una voz chillona alertó al humano

Dib se giró a mirarlo, intentó contener su risa pero fue en vano, comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué haces vestido así?- dijo muy dificultosamente ya que la risa le impedía hablar un poco

-Gir lavó toda mi ropa y no se ha secado aun mono- Zim le dedicó una mirada de enojo al humano por estarse burlando de el

-Lo siento… lo siento, dejo… dejo- soltó unas últimas carcajadas y se quedó en silencio, respiró hondo- dejo de reírme… lo siento- rió un poco por último y se quedó serio- te ves bien así Zim…- sonrió

-¿En serio?, la verdad se me hace cómoda la falda- dio una vuelta para observarse bien

Llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas y encima un abrigo rosa claro que era bastante tibio, guantes negros y una falda rosa oscuro que estaba muy por arriba de su rodilla, debajo de esta unas mallas negras y sus botas, además de que llevaba bufanda negra que le estaba cubriendo su cuello y parte de la barbilla; en cuanto al peinado llevaba el cabello algo desarreglado y con mechones de cabello al frente tintados en rosa fucsia.

-¿Qué tanto miras Dib?- preguntó el irken al mirar que Dib estaba mirándolo fijamente

-Te ves bien… y raro…

-¡Cállate! Mejor vámonos ya que quiero regresar y acomodarme en mi tibia cama…

-Claro- el pelinegro se acerco a Zim y le tomó de la mano lo que causo sorpresa al irken

Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar entre el frío, no se notaba ni un alma en la calle, aparentemente todos estaban encerrados en sus casas… y no era para menos, estaban a 4 grados como habían anunciado en el noticiero.

El único sonido que podía escucharse eran los dientes de Zim que chocaban unos contra otros, el irken realmente se estaba congelando.

-Creo que debimos dejar esto para otro día Dib- dijo el ojivioleta mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

-No… esto solo es un poco de frío- sonrió nervioso el pelinegro, se giró a mirar a Zim, realmente se notaba su temblar a causa del frío- Zim…

-¿Eh?- el irken de pronto sintió mas calor en su cuerpo, un tono lila apareció en su rostro y sentía un brazo detrás de su espalda, giró su rostro para ver que Dib no llevaba su abrigo- ¿Porqué?

-Eres mi amigo Zim- sonrió sinceramente, a pesar del frío que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, el mirar a Zim de esa manera lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo que le pudiera estar pasando en ese momento

Zim tan solo sonrió y regreso su mirada al frente, el abrigo del humano era muy tibio y el que lo abrazara lo hacía aun mejor; recargó su cabeza en el costado de Dib y se abrazo a el justo después de acomodarse bien aquel abrigo que ahora lo cubría.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar que no parecía ser una feria, era cierto, Zim no había asistido a una pero había sobrevolado por encima de una, en aquel momento en el que intentó detener a Pee Pee.

-¿Dónde estamos Dib?- preguntó el ojivioleta

-En un circo- sonrió

-Pero creí que íbamos a la feria

-Si, pero Gaz me dio esta idea, creo que nunca has visitado un circo…

Zim hizo memoria, en una ocasión Keff le había invitado al circo, pero el lo rechazó ya que le parecía absurda la idea de ir con ese niño al que solo estaba usando para dejar de ser 'inhumano' como aquella chica había dicho.

-En alguna ocasión Keff me invitó a venir…

-¿Keff…?- Dib hizo una mueca, le fastidiaba ese niño, siempre queriendo estar cerca de Zim…- ¿y que le dijiste?- dijo con hastío

-Que no… ya había terminado de usar sus servicios como mi 'amigo'- hizo énfasis en la última palabra- por lo que quise ignorarlo pero ese Keff no se daba tregua- apretó los puños- pero vamos, no tengo ni idea de donde está ese Keff ahora- se giró a ver a Dib

-De acuerdo, vamos porque se pueden agotar las entradas- tomó la mano de Zim y se dirigieron con prisa hasta la taquilla

Dib pidió un par de entradas y pagó, caminaron hasta dentro de la carpa y tomaron sus asientos, justo en área preferente, es decir, justo a unos metros de la pista; Dib compró palomitas para el y Zim no quiso nada, así que tan solo esperaban el comienzo de la función.

-Estoy emocionado Dib- dijo el irken con entusiasmo, la carpa era enorme y la pista igual, ansiaba ver el porque había tantas personas reunidas en ese recinto a pesar de la temperatura

-Yo igual, la última vez que vine al circo fue con papá y Gaz, pero eso ya hace años- rió un poco- en esa ocasión, le jalé la barba a la mujer barbuda porque creía que era la esposa de Pie Grande- de nuevo rió

Zim rió igual, las anécdotas del humano en ocasiones eran graciosas, y en otras tristes, la mayoría eran tristes, y ahora que le miraba feliz porque pasaban tiempo juntos y porque tenía alguien con quien hablar, sentía un calor en el pecho, algo que nunca había sentido, era una sensación extrañamente placentera.

Charlaron un poco mas y la función comenzó, el presentador pasó al frente en medio de luces y humo, llevaba un sombrero alto de copa y un elegante traje.

-Daremos inicio a esta función… cosas nunca antes vistas ante los ojos de los hombres…- se quedó en silencio unos instantes aquel hombre- nuestro show se reinventa y ahora hemos obtenido lo que ustedes, damas y caballeros, están por presenciar…- hablaba al micrófono y movía una de sus manos para hacer enfáticas sus palabras- sin mas preámbulos, Mesdames et Messieurs, ¡Comenzamos!- el hombre se hizo a un lado y comenzó un desfile de animales

Zim estaba fascinado ante aquel espectáculo, se dedicaba a observar cada detalle, no deseaba perderse ni un momento, Keff había tenido razón, el circo era genial.

-¡Increíble!- dijo el pelinegro al ver a dos hombres columpiarse en los trapecios

Dib tan solo se dedicaba a mirar… pero no precisamente el espectáculo, mas bien miraba a Zim, cada una de las muecas que hacía al mirar aquel sorprendente show, valía la pena ser su amigo y ver mas allá de la pantalla que había tenido por años…

El show terminó después de una hora y media, Dib se puso en pie y tomó la mano de Zim para así dirigirse a la salida.

-¡Viste Dib! ¡¿Viste? ¡Esos chicos volaron por el aire sin necesidad de propulsores!- gritaba Zim- ¡también aquel que salió disparado de ese cañón gigante!… ¡FUE SORPRENDENTE!

-Si, lo fue- el ojimiel miraba a Zim, estaba tan feliz- vamos, ahora si iremos a la feria, solo está a unas cuadras de aquí- ya caminaban en dirección al dichoso lugar

-Claro- Zim le sonrió calidamente a Dib y se dedicó a seguirlo

Pasadas unas cuantas cuadras llegaron hasta la entrada del lugar, de nuevo Dib pagó un par de entradas.

-¿Es mi imaginación o ya hay mas juegos en este lugar?- dijo incrédulo Zim al notar que el lugar se había extendido mas

-Creo que hay mas juegos…- se quedo pensando- ¡ven, vayamos a alguno!- dijo con fuerza y jaló a Zim hacia alguno de aquellos juegos- primero al carrusel- se rió un poco, ya estaban en la fila

-Este juego… solo se subirán niños…

-¿Qué tiene?… tenemos 14 años ¿no?, aun somos niños- dijo el humano muy sonriente

-Si tú lo dices…- ciertamente el no tenía catorce… pero que importaba

Era su turno y subieron, Dib ayudó a Zim para que subiera a un caballo y le sostuvo por la cintura; el juego empezó y aquel caballo se movía de arriba abajo.

Disfrutaron de las atracciones, de todas, casi siempre, de hecho, siempre Zim era guiado por Dib, el pelinegro arrastraba a su acompañante a la primera atracción que veía sin tomar en cuenta la opinión del irken.

-¡Esta es fantástica!- dijo con emoción el ojimiel al mirar la gran atracción en frente de ambos

-¿Qué es eso?- el irken preguntó nervioso mientras señalaba la gran estructura de metal

-Una montaña rusa- corrió hasta ella sin soltar a Zim

En aquella atracción había poca fila así que rápido llegaron hasta al frente, por suerte para Dib, y mala para Zim, los asientos delanteros estaban vacíos, asi que el humano subió de inmediato y Zim aun con duda subió también, aseguraron los asientos y empezó su marcha aquel tren.

La tensión en Zim aumentaba, no quería ese juego, realmente no quería subir a el, pero ya estaba avanzando y miraba a Dib feliz, por lo que intentó mantener la compostura obteniendo un intento fallido; bajaron por una de las pendientes y Zim solo atinaba a gritar, muy fuerte. Después de dos vueltas el tren se detuvo y las personas bajaron de el, Dib ayudó a Zim a salir, y apenas lo hicieron el irken salió corriendo en busca de un cubo de basura, apenas lo encontró metió su cabeza en el y empezó a vomitar.

-Zim, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Dib mientras golpeaba despacio el hombro del mencionado

-Sí…- Zim sacó su cabeza de ahí- solo me mareé un poco- sonrió falsamente

-Esta bien, vayamos al último en la lista, solo nos queda este y después nos retiramos ¿vale?

-Claro…- Zim se sentía aun un poco mal pero no importaba con tal de ver al humano feliz

Avanzaron hasta la última atracción, una gran rueda de metal.

-Aquí estamos, la rueda de la fortuna- dijo Dib mientras se acomodaba en la larga fila

-Sí…- dijo con duda el irken, se veía muy grande

La fila avanzaba despacio, en la fila se escuchaban charlas y en ella casi había solo parejas, era extraño que no hubiera niños en ella.

-Y entonces esa nave creyó que era yo- dijo para finalizar aquel relato que había mantenido entretenido a Zim por un rato

-Vaya…- dio un suspiro- me paso algo similar con una nave cuando estaba en el entrenamiento…- no termino de hablar puesto que fue interrumpido por una voz algo fuerte

-¿Zim?… ¿En serio eres tú? ¿Qué haces vestido de esa forma amigo?- aquel chico de cabellos naranjas le dio un efusivo abrazo al irken, este lo correspondió, realmente Keff había cambiado de unos años acá, ahora su voz ya no era aguda sino mas fuerte y era mas alto que Zim, estaba igualado con Dib

-Keff… ¿Dónde estabas?- sonrió el ojivioleta, a pesar de que lo odiaba, cuando se topaba con el charlaba un rato para seguir con la pantalla de 'amigos'

-Tuve un transplante de corneas que me dejo fuera de juego un tiempo- soltó a Zim, le sonreía muy sinceramente a pesar de saber que el culpable de que necesitara ese transplante había sido su 'amigo'

-Que bien que saliste bien jeje- Zim rió un poco

Mientras que Dib miraba con odio al pelinaranja, y también a Zim.

-¿Y como has estado camarada?- extendió su mano para saludar a Dib

El pelinegro no quiso saludarle, tan solo le dedicó una mirada de hastío.

-Quédate con el Zim… el es tu amigo desde hace mas tiempo- empujó a Zim y se salió de la fila, dejando a Zim en brazos de Keff ya que había intentado detener al ojivioleta

El pelinegro caminó lo mas lejos que pudo de aquella atracción y terminó en el lado opuesto de la feria, estaba sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol, lloraba, estaba tan triste de que Zim prefiriera a Keff, apenas lo había visto y se había girado a abrazarlo…

-¿Por qué?…- decía entre sollozos, cubría su rostro con ambas manos, sus guantes estaban humedecidos por sus lagrimas- ¿Por qué me siento así?… son… ¿celos?…, Keff nunca me ha agradado…- seguía llorando

-¿Porque no eres capaz de enterarte de lo que estás sintiendo Dib?- la pelimorada se sentó a lado de su hermano

-¿Gaz?…- Dib se quitó las manos del rostro y se giró a mirar a su hermana- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se limpió las lagrimas

-Pensé en ayudarte…- se quedó en silencio unos instantes- y en que cometerías una estupidez- sin dudarlo golpeó la cabeza de su hermano

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Dib sobó su cabeza

-¿Aun te atreves a preguntar?- preguntó con sarcasmo la ojimiel- eres un idiota ¿sabes?

A últimas fechas Gaz se comportaba extraño con él, estaba siendo amable y actuaba de manera comprensiva; esto se le hacia demasiado sospechoso a Dib; Gaz jamás había sido asi con él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- esto ya se parecía mas a un interrogatorio

-¡Porque no eres capaz de ver lo hay delante de ti!- la pelimorada parecía enfadada- ¡date cuenta Dib! ¡entérate que no es una simple amistad lo que quieres con el!- parecía que estaba por golpear a Dib- ¿O en serio necesitas que te lo explique con peritas y manzanas?- Gaz miraba fijamente los ojos de Dib

El pelinegro estaba en shock, lo que le había dicho su hermana… relacionó algunas cosas que tenían que ver con Zim… estaba…

-Gaz…- sentía ganas de abrazar a su hermana, pero si lo hacía estaba seguro de que le arrancaría los brazos- tienes razón- tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa

La ojimiel abrió uno de sus ojos y miró las intenciones que tenía su hermano.

-Esta bien, hazlo- dijo con hastío la chica para después ser aprisionada entre unos brazos helados

-¡Gracias Gaz! ¡En serio, Gracias!- Dib apretaba con fuerza a su hermana, unos instantes después la soltó

-Hasta que me sueltas- la pelimorada se sacudió la ropa- ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta y te arranque los brazos y de paso el cerebro por no entender lo que estabas sintiendo por Zim- el tono de voz de la chica se había vuelto realmente siniestro

A Dib se le erizó la piel, no quería comprobar si lo que su hermana decía era cierto, que de hecho era cierto; se puso en pie y corrió por todo el parque tratando de encontrar a Zim, gritaba su nombre y revisaba en cada fila de las atracciones, cada lugar en el que el irken pudiera esconderse; por un rato corrió hasta encontrarlo sentado en una banca que también estaba debajo de un árbol, se acercó un poco mas y lo que miro lo hizo llenarse de celos nuevamente… Zim estaba recargado en el pecho de Keff, éste le abrazaba y el irken correspondía, parecía estar llorando, caminó mas y ahora estaba justo en frente de ellos.

-Zim… quiero disculparme por mi actitud…- el pelinegro miraba el piso y se rascó la nuca, intentaba no enfadarse por como estaban ese par

-Dib…- el irken se giró y miró a Dib, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa que fue correspondida por el humano- claro que…- en ese momento fue interrumpido

-No te perdona- el pelinaranja completó la frase y se puso en pie, colocó a Zim detrás de el

-A ti no te pregunté Keff, hablo con Zim no contigo- contestó enfadado Dib

-Soy el amigo de Zim y es mi deber protegerlo- dijo tajante el ojiverde- ven Zim, te llevaré a casa y te prepararé waffles y un chocolate caliente- tomó a Zim por el hombro y comenzó a caminar

El irken tan solo se giró a mirar a Dib, Keff se estaba comportando tan bien como siempre.

-Tú…- Dib parecía haber alcanzado su punto límite- deja a mi Zim en paz- se notaba el enojo en su voz, ya que era temblorosa y hablaba pausadamente tratando de tranquilizarse

-¿Tú Zim?-dijo el ojiverde- ni siquiera creo que sean amigos, no puede ser tu Zim- Keff se giró y miro a Dib, tenía todo el tono de burla en la voz

-Solo… te lo diré una vez mas…- Dib miraba con completo enojo a Keff, su ceño fruncido y hablaba entre dientes, apretaba muy fuerte los puños- ¡deja… a… mi… Zim!

Zim notó que la manera en que estaba Dib era muy diferente a cuando el lo había visto enfadado, era mas diferente, el otro enojo ahora parecía fingido y este real… completamente real; el irken estaba sorprendido.

-No- el ojiverde sonrió ampliamente, parecía retar a Dib- ¿Qué harás Dib?- soltó una ligera risilla, no obtuvo respuesta- que bien, asi me gusta… vámonos Zim- estaba por girarse cuando miró algo aproximarse a el, tan solo empujó a Zim hacia otra parte y el (Keff), muy apenas alcanzó a esquivar el golpe seguro que venía a su rostro

-¡TE DIJE QUE LO DEJARAS!- Dib tenía adrenalina en su cuerpo, la sentía tan bien; inmediatamente intentó golpear al chico de nuevo

Keff tan solo esquivó el golpe otra vez, estaba seguro de que si recibía alguno perdería; el correspondió de igual manera, intentó golpear a Dib, pero éste lo esquivo inclinándose hacia adelante; Dib de inmediato se reincorporó.

-Si tu operación de corneas te dejó incapacitado por un tiempo…- el pelinegro preparó el puño- ahora estarás mas incapacitado… ¡por tu operación de nariz!- con toda su fuerza golpeó el rostro de Keff, justo en la nariz

El pelinaranja se fue de espaldas, cubrió su nariz que comenzaba a sangrar.

-Zim… amigo, ayúdame…- dijo con dificultad

-No…- contestó de manera tajante el irken- nadie pidió que respondieras por mi- pateó a Keff en su estomago ocasionando que este (Keff) escupiera saliva

El ojimiel tan solo respiraba agitado, comenzaba a tranquilizarse; miró a Zim, se acercó a el y le tomó la mano.

-¿Me perdonas?- puso ojos de cachorro triste

-Si estúpido mono- le dio un abrazo- vayamos a ese juego al que querías subir- le sonrió

-Me parece bien- correspondió el abrazo, lo cortó

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, olvidándose por completo de Keff, que estaba tratando de levantarse; llegaron hasta dicha atracción, de nuevo hicieron fila y rápido llegaron al frente, era mas tarde asi que por eso ya no había tantas personas; subieron a una de las cabinas, estaban a la intemperie, es decir, solo estaba el tubo para sujetarse y no tenían techo; cuando la aseguraron el juego comenzó a andar.

Zim temblaba un poco y Dib parecía pasarla bien.

-¿Qué ocurre Zim?¿Por qué tiemblas?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano de Zim

-Es que… me da un poco de miedo- sus mejillas se tornaron lila

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el pelinegro con duda

-Las alturas… les temo un poco- miró al humano

-Pero siempre has volado en tu nave ¿no?

-Es muy diferente volar en el voot, en el cual sabes si te estrellas hay maneras de protegerte, a caer desde esta altura sin saber que te ocurrirá- dijo con nerviosismo el irken

-Jamás lo miré asi…- tomó la mano del alíen- no te preocupes, pero, si tienes miedo, ¿Por qué te subiste a esos juegos que estaban en las alturas?- Dib miraba a Zim sorprendido

-Porque te mirabas feliz cuando subíamos a ellos- sonrió sinceramente

Dib tan solo se sonrojo, ese gesto por parte de Zim había sido tan bueno…; el juego había dado una vuelta completa, pero en cuanto la cabina de ambos chicos estuvo en la parte mas alta, hubo un apagón en toda la feria, dejando asi a todos los juegos detenidos y en completa oscuridad al las cabinas.

-Que extraño que hubiera un apagón…- Dib comenzó a pensar- _'pensé en ayudarte'_- de inmediato recordó las palabras de su hermana, quizá había sido ella la que lo había planeado; dio un largo suspiro y tomó a Zim por el rostro, lo giro hacia el, era ahora o nunca, la oportunidad se ofrecía en bandeja de plata- Zim, tengo algo que decirte…

Zim sintió como Dib le tomaba por la barbilla y lo giraba, miró al humano, el (Dib) estaba serio y sonrojado, el (Zim) al mirarlo de esa manera no pudo evitar ponerse igual.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó temeroso el irken, no le gustaba el semblante serio que se pintaba en el rostro del humano

-Yo… este…- tomó ambas manos del ojivioleta y le miró fijo- yo cuando estoy contigo, de un tiempo para acá, me siento muy extraño… siempre hay como una sensación de calor en mi pecho…

-A mi también me pasa igual- dijo Zim de manera inocente- pero creo que mi squiddly spooch necesita un examen- dijo con algo de duda al último- aunque lo examiné hace unas semanas…

-No es eso… yo Zim… ehmm…- se estaba poniendo nervioso- creo que me gustas…- toda su sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas

Zim se sorprendió ante lo que el humano le había dicho, no sabía bien como reaccionar, pero si el había estado sintiendo lo mismo que él, entonces significaba que… ¿también le gustaba?; en aquella ocasión en la que le había besado, ese calor, ese sentimiento cuando se abrazaban…

-Dib, creo que también me gustas- miró sus manos siendo agarradas por el humano- no estoy seguro de cómo son los sentimientos humanos, pero es algo que siento en mi corazón…- no pudo terminar de hablar, unos labios habían sellado los suyos y sentía una lengua en su boca, comenzó a corresponderlo, lo cortó

-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó algo apenado el ojimiel

-Sí…- dijo sonriente, se acercó a la mejilla de Dib y le dio un ligero beso

Dib tan solo sonrió, sintió algo frío que caía en su mejilla, miro al cielo y notó que despacio comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

-Está nevando- dijo Zim y soltó la mano de Dib para intentar tomar uno de los copos- eso significa que la temperatura está aun mas baja

-Si…- Dib paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Zim y le abrazó- espero que la luz vuelva pronto…- el humano estornudó

-¡Gérmenes!- gritó el irken y se hizo a un lado

-Maldición… enfermaré…- el ojimiel se escuchaba congestionado

En ese momento la luz volvió y las atracciones funcionaron de nuevo.

-En cuanto bajemos de aquí tomaré algo contra el resfriado- Dib sonrió

Zim se rió ya que el humano se escuchaba gracioso.

-_área de fusibles_-

-Finalmente se lo dijo…- la pelimorada estaba parada a lado de un chico de cabellos naranjas- hiciste un buen trabajo- le dio cierta cantidad de dinero al chico

-No contaba con que me golpearían de esa manera- aun tenía el pañuelo en su nariz- esto cubrirá los gastos de la operación- dijo al tomar el dinero

-No necesitaba saber eso…- la pelimorada se acomodó su gorro y sacó una sombrilla, la abrió, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa dejando al ojiverde solo- supongo que mi trabajo aun no ha terminado…- sonrió de lado- es tan fácil manipular los controles de un videojuego…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**¿Qué** les pareció? ¿Les gustó el capi?

Ciertamente me extendí, fueron 10 paginas, realmente serían 8 pero ese asunto de Keff salió de la nada y pues el resultado fue un capitulo largo xD

Si lo sé, me pase de OoC, y es complicado mantener a Zim hablando en tercera persona, pero siempre es necesario cambiar un poco, y me encanta este Zim alegre, es tan lindo~, y Dib también lo es; además, ese de los alcanos se me ocurrió porque estaba practicando los enlaces para que no se me olviden.

Por cierto, me tardé en actualizar porque este fin de semana fue social:

1.- el viernes hubo convivio en casa de mi abue

2.- el sabado hubo fiesta en casa de mi abue

3.- ayer domingo hubo fiesta en mi casa

Y anduve medio desconcentrada porque tuve experiencias paranormales como Dib los dias jueves y viernes ._.

En fin… tengo una pregunta:

¿Ya saben quien anda detrás de todo?

*Esto es algo que hacía en la secundaria con mis amigas, una promesa que si la rompes todas te pueden hacer ley del hielo, o simplemente romperte la cara XD

_**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez**_

_**30 de julio de 2012**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	5. Un regalo para Zim

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

**Bien **después de este Disclaimer, continuaré con este fic sin sentido de IZ que pondré aquí como continuación de Del odio al amor hay un paso, si, le cambié el nombre porque Declaraciones ya no le cuadraba bien XD, así que aquí va la continuación de un tonto intento de fic…. (es parte de los 30 fics… bueno, haciendo cuentas son solo 24... Supongo ((?))), este capítulo será el sexto fic en la lista, porque decidí que estaría bien acomodarlo como la continuación xD…

Sin más que decir…

¡Comencemos!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**6.-**

**UN REGALO PARA ZIM**

-¿Qué le podré regalar?- se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras revisaba cada vitrina del centro comercial- no creo que le gusten los peluches… ¿y si le regalo la ruina del mundo?…- cada instante que pasaba sin saber que regalarle a Zim lo hacía pensar cosas cada vez mas descabelladas- ¡por Saturno! ¡¿en que estás pensando Dib?!

Estaba por entrar en la desesperación, faltaban dos días para navidad y no tenía nada que regalarle, el día domingo se la había pasado en cama por culpa de una gripe terrible; afortunadamente su padre le dio una medicina experimental que había funcionado a la perfección.

-¿Qué le daré?- se sentó en una banca y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos- que bien Dib, no pudiste haber elegido mejor día para hacer compras navideñas, todo el centro comercial está abarrotado, todo se agota y tu no sabes que darle a Zim- se lamentaba de nuevo- ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué haces aquí Dib?

Aquella voz alertó al pelinegro, levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana.

-Te dije que venía al centro comercial a comprar el regalo de Zim- dijo el pelinegro, se quedo pensando unos instantes- ¿tú eres una chica no?- había cometido un error fatal

La pelimorada no dijo nada, tan solo tomó a Dib por el cuello del abrigo y lo tiró al piso, se le subió encima y comenzó a golpearlo hasta dejarle un ojo morado, se puso en pie dejando a Dib en el piso.

-Eso te pasa por dudarlo… tenía pensado ayudarte, pero veo que no quieres mi ayuda- la ojimiel se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a avanzar

-L… lo siento- el pelinegro se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa, corrió detrás de Gaz- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- el pelinegro casi se arrodilla en frente de su hermana

-¿Qué harás si te ayudo?- la pelimorada se volteó y miró a Dib

-¡Lo que sea!, pero por favor, ayúdame…

Gaz sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te ayudaré- dijo muy feliz- acompáñame- la pelimorada empezó a caminar y detrás de ella iba Dib- lo que necesitas saber es que Zim tiene un comportamiento similar al de una chica

-¿Pero que no es un macho?- se atrevía a contradecir a su hermana

-Escúchame bien Dib- Gaz se giró para con el- tienes que confiar en mi ¿entendido?- no dio oportunidad a que el pelinegro le respondiera, tan solo siguió caminando

Entraban y salían de tiendas, Dib cada vez se engentaba mas y también se ponía nervioso ya que Gaz no le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Por qué damos tantas vueltas?- preguntó el chico, las chicas eran muy difíciles de entender

Gaz no dijo nada, entró a una tienda de ropa y comenzó a mirar toda la ropa, de arriba a abajo.

-¿Sabes que talla de ropa es Zim?- preguntó la chica mientras tomaba una falda de un perchero

-No…- contestó con nerviosismo

-¿Cómo le quedó tu abrigo el sábado?- la pelimorada abrió un ojo

-Muy flojo…- el pelinegro se sonrojo- eso lo hacía ver mas lindo- en su rostro de dibujo una sonrisa de idiota, clara muestra del amor que sentía por Zim

-Chicas…- la chica rodó sus ojos- si le quedó tan flojo es dos tallas menor que tú, entonces…- empezó a revisar la ropa- elige algunas que sean talla 3- dijo con total confianza

-¿Estás segura?- se quedó pensando- ¡Oye!- finalmente había caído en cuenta de que Gaz le había llamado chica

-Elige rápido que aun faltan cosas por ver- Gaz salió de aquella tienda dejando al chico solo

Dib comenzó a ver entre todos los estantes que tenían ropa doblada, de ahí no le gustó nada por lo que se pasó a los percheros.

-Esto se ve bien- tomó un abrigo de piel en rojo- es bastante lindo- una imagen de Zim usando aquel abrigo se cruzó por su mente, de inmediato se sonrojó- l… lindo…- sonrió tontamente

Así buscó algunas otras prendas, estaba en una tienda de ropa para chicas, nunca había comprado en una… todo se le hacía tan cursi, sentía que ahí no había nada que Zim quisiera usar, pero aun así, buscó entre todos los percheros.

-Talla 3... Talla 3...-decía mientras revisaba los pantalones- estos están bien- sonrió al verlos, de nuevo esa imagen de Zim usándolos

Finalmente había encontrado la ropa indicada y la que le quedaría bien al irken, se dirigió al mostrador para pagar, la cajera pasó toda la ropa por el lector.

-¿Para quién es la ropa?- preguntó aquella chica- se me hace extraño ver a un chico comprar ropa en este lugar…

Dib se puso nervioso ante la pregunta.

-M… mi novia…- sonrió

Todas las chicas se giraron hacia el, entre ellas había chicas de la clase del pelinegro, todas sorprendidas ante la presencia del chico; el ojimiel se sintió observado, se ponía mas nervioso al ver que las demás chicas se acercaban a el.

-Tiene novia- dijo una chica que le tocó el hombro al humano

Aquella voz… Dib se giró a ver quien era… esa voz, un tanto aguda pero a la vez llena de carácter…

-¿Tak?- dijo con duda al ver a aquella chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos al tono de su cabello, enmarcados por pobladas pestañas y un profundo delineado negro

-Tiene novia asi que… ¡aléjense de el!- dijo con fuerza sin llegar a gritar, provocando que las demás chicas comenzaran a alejarse- ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida Dib?- preguntó con dulzura

-Pues… actualmente estoy feliz…- sonrió nervioso

-Eso es bueno pero…- la peliazul comenzó a revisar cada prenda que el humano llevaba en sus manos- que asco de gusto tienes… si Zim va a usar ropa de chica, que por lo menos sea algo decente- tomó todas las prendas y las acomodó en sus respectivos lugares- que bien que Gaz me llamó

-Porque sin nosotras lo mas probable es que estuvieras perdido- la pelimorada completó la frase y sonrió de lado- ahora, a buscar el verdadero regalo de Zim- se encaminó a la puerta y Tak fue detrás de ella

Dib las siguió.

-¿Aquí no estaba el verdadero regalo?…- preguntó Dib- ¿Fue una prueba?

Gaz se quedo de pie frente a otra de las tiendas.

-Fue una prueba y una distracción, Tak se estaba tardando y necesitaba tiempo- la pelimorada miraba a Dib- y tu necesitabas aprender de moda por ti mismo pero aparentemente no lo lograste

-Nosotras te vamos a ayudar, yo se lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta a Zim, así que será mas fácil- la ojiazul se quedó pensando un poco- aunque la moda en este planeta es diferente a la que tenemos en Irk- miro con hastío todas las tiendas, todas tenían ropa vulgar y fuera de moda- claro que se hará lo que se pueda- sonrió maliciosamente- incluso si te tenemos que poner a ti a arreglar la ropa

-¡¿Qué?!- Dib aun seguía a las chicas que miraban dentro de cada tienda, no entendía nada y ellas no le decían ni una palabra de lo que se traían entre manos

-Oye Gaz… esto se ve bien para el- sonrió la irken

-Se ve bastante bien… justo para el día que… ya sabes- se rió por lo bajo

Dib no comprendía que hacían dentro de una tienda de lencería, se suponía que iban a comprar ropa para Zim, no ropa interior para ellas.

-Oye Dib…- habló la peliazul para llamar la atención del humano- ¿Qué te parece éste para Zim?- le mostró una tanga roja con encaje al pelinegro

El humano tan solo se sonrojó, poco faltaba para que le diera un ataque cardiaco al imaginar a Zim usando aquella diminuta prenda.

-¿Y que piensas? ¿Se la llevas?- sonrió la peliazul, no obtuvo respuesta- eso pensé… toma Gaz, elegiremos las que le queden bien

-Me parece buena idea…- sonrió de lado

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo con él- señaló a Dib que estaba colorado hasta las orejas y parecía estar en trance

-Yo me encargo- dijo Gaz y sacó del establecimiento a Dib, lo dejo sentado en una banca- quédate aquí, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto

Dib solo asintió con la cabeza, no entendía nada, pero esa imagen de Zim… no se la podía sacar de la cabeza; miró como Gaz se iba y le dejaba solo, se puso en pie y empezó a revisar las tiendas, el quería regalarle algo especial al irken… a su irken.

Después de divagar un poco encontró algo bonito, sencillo pero bonito; entró a la tienda y lo tomó del aparador, se encaminó a la caja.

-Que bonito- dijo la chica de la caja- ¿Para quién es?- preguntó

-Para mi novia- respondió un tanto apenado

La chica solo se sonrió un poco.

-Es raro que los chicos vengan a comprarle regalos a sus novias…- envolvió aquel objeto- son 15 dólares…

-Si… es que, apenas llevamos algunos días de novios y quiero darle un regalo bonito a ella- sonrío y sacó el dinero, se lo dio a la cajera

La chica imprimió el recibo y se lo dio junto con el regalo, aquel objeto había sido colocado dentro de una caja fucsia que llevaba listones en color cereza; Dib tomó la caja y salió del establecimiento dando las gracias.

-Este será el mejor regalo que Zim podrá recibir- dijo para si mismo mientras miraba fijamente la caja, estaba pensando en tantas cosas… fue sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-¿Allí estás eh?- dijo la chica de cabello azul

-Buscaba algo para Zim… y lo encontré, este quiero que esté debajo del árbol, no quiero que le ocurra nada…- miró a ambas chicas- si algo le pasa asumiré que fueron ustedes- esto lo dijo con actitud severa

-No le haremos nada… asi como nosotras no queremos que mires lo que hay dentro de estas bolsas de regalo… es una sorpresa para Zim- sonrió Tak

-Vale… mientras no arruinen mi regalo todo está bien…- dijo el pelinegro

-Como ya hemos terminado, vamos a casa, Tak se quedará con nosotros hasta mañana en la noche que se irá de nuevo al planeta que le han asignado- dijo la pelimorada mientras avanzaba

-¡¿Se quedará con nosotros?!- preguntó Dib con sorpresa

-¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó la irken mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazante al humano

-N… ninguno…- respondió con miedo, tan solo se dedicó a caminar detrás de ellas, ahora cargaba las bolsas de las compras de ambas y además, su regalo- _'¿Qué habrá en éstas bolsas?'_- se preguntó

Caminaron por un rato, bastante rato y llegaron hasta la casa, Dib dejó las bolsas y su regalo en el sillón de la sala y subió a su habitación a buscar algo mas para decorar aquella caja.

-Gaz… ven- habló la irken

-¿Qué?- contestó la pelimorada mientras entraba a la sala, apenas había llegado y había entrado a la cocina para beber algo

-Mira…- Tak señaló la caja en el sillón- ¿Te parece si observamos dentro?- la peliazul se encaminó al sillón

-Dib se enfadará… casi nunca se enfada… y cuando lo hace…- Gaz abrió uno de sus ojos, Tak ya tenía entre sus manos aquel objeto- ya no importa- se acercó y observó de cerca- en efecto, es bastante bonito y tengo una idea- la pelimorada sonrió de lado- Tak, me puedes traer el set de costura que está en mi habitación…

Tak la miró… algo se llevaba entre manos; por eso le agradaba aquella chica de cabellos morados.

* * *

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Y bien **¿Qué les pareció?… creo sinceramente que está muy flojo ¬¬… perdón por tan fatal retraso pero, se me apagaron los circuitos y como que me confundí por andar mirando Death Note… y en fin~… el punto es que aquí está :D... En éste capítulo obtuve 5 paginas y media... que poco... me decepciono porque ni siquiera llegué a mi cuota de 6 y media... ¡FUCK!...

Nos faltan tres capítulos para terminar XD

_**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez **_

_**08/Agosto/2012**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Un regalo para Dib

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

**Bien **después de este Disclaimer, continuaré con este fic sin sentido de IZ que pondré aquí como continuación de Del odio al amor hay un paso, si, le cambié el nombre porque Declaraciones ya no le cuadraba bien XD, así que aquí va la continuación de un tonto intento de fic…. (es parte de los 30 fics… bueno, haciendo cuentas son solo 24... Supongo ((?))), este capítulo será el séptimo fic en la lista, porque decidí que estaría bien acomodarlo como la continuación xD…

Nt. Puede que parezca ZaTr este capi pero no es, también ligeros roces que van mas allá de los besitos.

_Y lamento el retraso… pero salió un problema con Radiack y me trabé un poco ya que me sentía triste, espero que su 'amiga' lea este capítulo y le diga que me perdone por lo que dije, y que un perdón viniendo de mi es mucho; además, dile que lo quiero y que siempre será mi amigo :'D _

Sin más que decir…

¡Comencemos!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**7.- **

**UN REGALO PARA DIB**

El irken iba decidido a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Dib, el sabía perfectamente lo que compraría… si lo encontraba, claro.

Dib le había advertido que no fuera el día lunes porque él estaría allí comprando su regalo, por lo que se había quedado en casa; ahora a el le quedaba solo un día para comprar el regalo indicado que por supuesto sabia cual era, algo que le encantaría a Dib; buscaba por todo el centro comercial, era demasiado grande y buscaba aquella tienda, terminó por sentarse en una banca.

-¿Dónde está esa tienda? Ya la había visto antes- dijo para sí mientras miraba toda la gente pasar, muy ataviados haciendo compras de ultimo momento- ya recorrí todo el centro comercial…- se estaba desesperando- ¡Por Irk!…

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado en vez de estar buscando el regalo de Dib?- habló la pelimorada

-Eh…- Zim se giró y miró a Gaz sentada junto a el- ¿Qué haces aquí humana?

-Pensé en ayudarte…- la humana sonrió- pero no le digas a Dib que lo hice ¿vale?

-¿Por qué no quieres que le diga?

-Por que el no debe enterarse de que hemos estado en contacto desde hace unos días…- le humana se quedó seria

-Esta bien…- Zim miró el piso- ¿tú haces esto para ayudar Gaz?- Zim miró a la humana de nuevo, estaba algo sonrojado- ¿Tú quieres ayudar a que Zim esté bien con Dib verdad?

La pelimorada se sonrojo un poco.

-Si…- le acarició la mejilla a Zim- pero ahora, vamos, ya se que tienda buscas- se puso en pie

-¿En serio?- preguntó el irken

-Si, solo esperaremos a alguien

-¿A alguien?… ¿A quién?- el ojivioleta notaba la actitud de la humana extraña

-Me esperan a mi

Aquella voz alertó al pelinegro, se giró y miró a la irken, tan solo atinó a esconderse detrás de Gaz.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- gritó de inmediato

-Vengo a ayudarte…

-¡Con Gaz es suficiente!- gritó de nuevo mientras asomaba su cabeza por detrás del hombro de la pelimorada

-Cállate ¿quieres?- la peliazul se cruzó de brazos- ¿a cual tienda iremos Gaz?

-Está por aquí- la pelimorada comenzó a caminar seguida por Zim y Tak

Avanzaron entre la multitud hasta llegar a una tienda de electrónica, entraron en ella; todo se veía tan sorprendente, en ese año el padre de Gaz había estado trabajando muy arduamente para poder llenar cada uno de los estantes de la tienda de electrónica mas importante de la ciudad.

-Y bien… ¿Cuál será el regalo?- preguntó la peliazul

-Está por aquí…- el pelinegro camino hacia un estante, el de las cámaras fotográficas- a Dib le he visto…

-¿El pene?- completó la peliazul mientras se reía burlonamente

Zim tan solo se giró a mirarla, estaba sonrojado, había estudiado mucho la biología humana, eso incluía los órganos… entendía perfectamente a que se refería.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡EL GRAN ZIM NO LE TOCARÍA ESO A UN HUMANO!- no se contuvo y gritó llamando la atención de todos los clientes, que apenas vieron de quien se trataba regresaron a sus asuntos… aparentemente ya no le daban importancia a lo que el irken hiciera

-Eso dices- Gaz se rió por lo bajo- deja de gritar y toma lo que vallas a tomar, yo tengo que hacer aun algunas compras

-Bien… como decía- Gaz le daba algo de miedo por lo que no replico nada; regresó su mirada al estante- he visto todas las cámaras de Dib… pero este es un modelo que el no tiene- tomó aquella cámara

-¿Es todo?- preguntó Tak- ¿no le comprarás nada mas?- cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho y se rió un poco- si Dib fuera mi novio le regalaría algo mas, alguna otra cosa que el quisiera y o deseara, no solo una simple cámara- se rió ahora mas fuerte, su risa fue interrumpida por una mano que tocaba su brazo, abrió sus ojos que los tenía cerrados por la risa y miró que la humana era quien la tomaba

-Tak…- la pelimorada giró su cabeza para con Zim, este solo miraba la cámara

-Yo… desde que renuncié a seguir formando parte del imperio me han retirado el sueldo… -decía triste el ojivioleta- y solo he juntado algo para comprar esto… humillándome, trabajando en McMeaties- la mirada del irken se llenó de furia- cortando césped o lavando autos… quemándome- sacó el dinero de su bolsillo- ¡TÚ DEBERÍAS SER SU NOVIA!- le gritó y le lanzó el dinero y la cámara a la cara, salió de ahí rápidamente

La peliazul solo atinó a atrapar las cosas, las miró y después miró a Gaz, ésta solo giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Lo echaste a perder- dijo la pelimorada y tomó la cámara

-Yo no pensaba que Zim se había vuelto tan sensible- dijo con molestia la peliazul mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ése… se volvió tan niña desde que llegó a la Tierra

Mientras tanto el pelinegro iba por el estacionamiento de enfrente al centro comercial, golpeando cuanto auto se cruzaba en su camino, iba realmente molesto y triste a la vez.

-¡Esa Tak!- dijo mientras golpeaba un auto rojo, causándole una abolladura- ella debería ser su novia…- apretó los dientes- ¡no tengo ni un solo dinero!- volvió a golpear el auto- iré con Dib y le diré de una vez por todas que no le compré nada- esto lo dijo con tristeza

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa del pelinegro, llamó a la puerta.

-¡Oye Dib! ¡Abre la puerta!- gritó mientras timbraba de nuevo, el frío le calaba a pesar de llevar varios abrigos encima- ¡Que abras!- golpeó ahora con el puño, con mucha fuerza, tenía sus ojos cerrados- ¡Joder que abras!- siguió golpeando ahora mas fuerte

-Has acabado de golpear- una voz fuerte alertó al irken

Zim abrió sus ojos y levanto la mirada…

-Hola- dijo algo apenado- señor papá de Dib- rió nerviosamente- ¿está Dib?

-Pasa- se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar al irken- tienes un buen golpe- le palmeó la cabeza al chico que pasaba por su lado, después cerró la puerta- está en su habitación, tiene que limpiar todo lo que hizo esa chica que se quedó a dormir anoche- se rascó la nuca- dijo Dib que fue un desastre… y lo fue, hace rato miré su habitación y estaba todo tirado…- el pelinegro volvió a palmear la cabeza de un Zim enojado- te deseo suerte- caminó hacia su laboratorio dejando a Zim solo

Zim no dijo nada… solo caminó escaleras arriba y miró la habitación del humano abierta, entró y miró que Dib cambiaba las sabanas de la cama.

-Esa Tak hizo un desastre- decía con hastío el humano- ni siquiera limpió el desastre que hizo jeez…

Zim se acercó a el con absoluto sigilo y le tocó el hombro, el pelinegro se giró y solo pudo mirar unos segundos el rostro de Zim.

-Hola…- no completó la frase, sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, cayó en la cama- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo con algo de dificultad y mientras se sentaba en la cama, se tocó la mejilla, le dolía demasiado

-¡Estúpido humano! ¡Estúpido humano!- dijo con enfado, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dib parecía haberse enfadado por aquel golpe; se puso en pie y quedó justo frente a Zim

-¡Tak se quedó en tu habitación!- le miro fijo- y seguramente dormiste con ella- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, sintió que lo rodeaban unos brazos, comenzó a golpear el pecho del humano- ¡suéltame apestoso humano! ¡engañaste a Zim!

-Tak se durmió en mi habitación y yo dormí en la habitación de papá… el siempre está en el laboratorio por lo que me prestó su habitación- acarició la nuca de Zim, parecía no importarle los golpes que recibía por parte del irken

-¿Eh?- el irken se detuvo y levanto la mirada, observó a Dib, no mentía, el humano no sabía mentir- entonces…- se quedó en silencio, sintió la lengua de Dib recorrer su boca, lo correspondió y luego se separaron- lo siento

-No te disculpes, no te dije nada acerca de que Tak se había quedado aquí… y dime, ¿para que viniste?

-¿Te molesta que venga?- dijo con duda

-No… es solo que habíamos dicho que no nos veríamos hasta mañana

-Es que…- Zim se sentó en la cama a medio tender- no pude comprarte ningún regalo…- parecía triste

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dib se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda del irken, abrazándolo

-A que no conseguí el suficiente dinero para comprarte lo que tu quisieras… y Tak me lo recalcó, y perdí el poco dinero que tenía porque se lo lancé a la cara…

-Alto… ¿Tak y Gaz fueron a ayudarte?

-Sí…

-No importa Zim- le tomó por la barbilla y elevó su rostro, le miro fijo- con que pases navidad conmigo es suficiente- le sonrió ligeramente y después le besó

Zim correspondió aquel beso de nuevo, su cuerpo empezó a sentir ese calor que sintió la primera vez que lo besó, justo en aquel parque; unos instantes después ya sentía en su espalda la comodidad de aquella cama y sobre su cuerpo el peso del humano, unas manos se colaron por entre sus ropas y acariciaban su piel, se sentía tan caliente; los besos de Dib pasaron hacia su mentón y de ahí al cuello.

-¡Dib baja ahora mismo!- se escuchó un grito que provenía desde la planta baja

-Es Gaz…- dijo y continuó besando a Zim- no quiero ir…

-Ve o se enojará…- acarició la nuca de Dib

-No quiero…

-¡Te dije que fueras a la planta baja!

Dib sintió que alguien tiró de su suéter, tan solo se hizo hacia atrás, no opuso resistencia o de lo contrario terminaría ahorcado.

-H… hola Gaz- dijo el pelinegro moviendo su mano

- Papá te está buscando, quiere que le ayudes en algo- dijo molesta la pelimorada y comenzó a caminar, llevando arrastrando a Dib

-¡Espérame Zim!, ¡no tardaré!- gritó el pelinegro justo al salir de la habitación

Zim tan solo se quedó allí, se acomodó la ropa y se puso en pie; empezó a rehacer lo que Dib ya llevaba hecho de la cama.

-Zim…

El pelinegro al escuchar su nombre se giró hacia la puerta y miro a la peliazul… tan solo le dedicó una mirada de enojo y regresó a hacer la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el irken con fastidio

-Disculparme- la irken entró a la habitación y tomó por los hombros a Zim, lo giró para con ella- lo lamento… no pensé que te haría sentir mal…- le dio un abrazo

EL ojivioleta se sentía extraño abrazando a alguien que no fuera Dib… como en aquella ocasión en que los brazos de Gaz le habían tomado por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- empujó a Tak- ¡¿Dónde está Tak?!

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo soy Tak!- gritó y empujó a Zim- ¡solo te pido disculpas porque Gaz me obliga no porque quiera tonto irken-humanizado!- parecía que la peliazul había entrado en cólera

-Si, eres Tak- rió ligeramente- ni te preocupes, ya le dije a Dib que no le compré nada- miró a la chica fijamente, seguía siendo mas alta que el, estaba incluso un poco mas alta que Dib- Oye…

-¿Qué?- respondió con hastío la irken

-Tú puedes ser una de los altos

Aquello tomó a Tak por sorpresa, se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos ante lo que Zim le acababa de decir; no podía creer que él estuviera aceptando ser pequeño, definitivamente el estar cerca de Dib lo estaba cambiando demasiado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- tocó la frente del ex -invasor

-Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es demasiado extraño que aceptes el ser mas bajo que yo, tú siempre estás diciendo que eres mas alto que el resto y mas fuerte- se cruzó de brazos

-Creo que ya no voy a crecer… Zim seguirá siendo bajito aunque los años pasen- elevó los hombros- además, ¿Qué fue de ti después de que te perdiste por el espacio?- se sentó en la cama

-Pues…- la peliazul también se sentó a su lado- tomé mi prueba de invasora y la pasé con éxito, de hecho, estoy tomando un descanso de la conquista de mi planeta asignado y vine a ayudar a Gaz a elegir los regalos de navidad- observó al irken, era extraño tener una conversación civilizada con él

-Que bien que tu si lograste ser invasora… yo solo fui el defectuoso, pero el defectuoso logró ser feliz- sonrió mientras miraba un afiche que Dib había sacado en grande, era una fotografía del 'invasor' sin disfraz

-Realmente has cambiado, ya maduraste- Tak rió ligeramente y abrazó a Zim, éste lo correspondió- fue genial hablar contigo antes de irme de nuevo

-¿No pasarás navidad aquí?- Zim quedaba justo a la altura del pecho de Tak

-No… solo vine un par de días, mi trabajo llama- apretó con mas fuerza a Zim- además, quiero postularme ante los cerebros para ser una de las altas, ya que ti dices que puedo ser una…

-Entonces te deseo suerte- realmente Zim no pensaba que algún día abrazaría de esa manera a Tak, ellos se odiaban a muerte, pero ahora ella tenía su propio planeta que invadir y la Tierra estaba libre de su amenaza

Así estuvieron unos instantes.

-Zim, he vuelto…- Dib no continuó, tan solo los observó- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se acercó a ellos

Zim soltó a Tak.

-Solo…- un golpe lo silenció, regresó su mirada para con el humano, le miró triste- perdón…- se levantó y salió de la habitación

-¡Tú! ¡Lárgate de aquí!- señaló a Tak, estaba molesto

Tak se puso en pie y tomó la mano de Dib, comenzó a apretarla con fuerza, y de un movimiento la dobló; Dib tan solo soltó un quejido, la irken le aprisionaba la mano contra su espalda.

-Hiciste una tontería- hizo mas presión en el brazo del humano- ve y discúlpate ahora mismo que nosotros solo estábamos poniéndonos al corriente de lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas

-¿Qué?… ¡suéltame!

La peliazul lo soltó.

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabes?- dijo al ver como Dib salía corriendo de la habitación- ese tonto no aprende si no es a golpes- salió también

El pelinegro corría por la calle tratando de alcanzar a Zim, sentía mucho frío ya que solo llevaba un suéter encima; después de correr llegó hasta la casa del irken, sin esperar entró y lo encontró sentado en el sillón, se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Lo siento… en serio lo siento- miró a Zim fijamente, esperaba que lo perdonara

-Tak y yo solo estábamos hablando- dijo algo molesto

-Lo sé… ella me lo dijo… y me torció el brazo…

Zim acarició la mejilla del ojimiel, lo sintió helado, se sacó uno de sus abrigos y se lo echó encima.

-Siéntate aquí humano, estás helado

EL humano no comprendía, si Zim estaba tan enojado… se puso en pie y se sentó a lado de Zim, éste se recargo en su pecho.

-¿Estoy perdonado?- preguntó con algo de temor Dib

-Sí…- Zim parecía que iba a dormirse

-Gir, tráenos unas mantas- ordenó Dib

El pequeño robot acató la orden y se las echó encima, ahora ambos se sentían cálidos, Gir se metió con ellos.

-El amito se durmió- dijo Gir al ver que Zim estaba dormido

-Si… creo que yo también dormiré un rato- bostezó y cerró sus ojos

Gir hizo lo mismo, ahora los tres estaban profundamente dormidos en aquel sofa.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**¿Y bien?** ¿Qué les pareció?…

Pienso que en un principio se notó muy flojo, pero luego amarró y terminó bien… bueno, para mi el final fue flojo pero me gustó el intermedio…

Ahora si alcancé la cuota de las 6 paginas ^0^V/m

Espero no les haya molestado que Zim y Tak se abrazaran… quería probar algo xD…

Solo nos faltan 2 capítulos…

Agradezco a VampireDarkRogueWind, Princes Slash, Winter Rain y a Riuke Kyodaine por seguir la historia ^^, un saludito para ustedes xD

_**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez.**_

_**17/agosto/2012**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Navidad

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

**Bien **después de este Disclaimer, continuaré con este fic sin sentido de IZ que pondré aquí como continuación de Del odio al amor hay un paso, si, le cambié el nombre porque Declaraciones ya no le cuadraba bien XD, así que aquí va la continuación de un tonto intento de fic…. (es parte de los 30 fics… bueno, haciendo cuentas son solo 24... Supongo ((?))), este capítulo será el octavo fic en la lista, porque decidí que estaría bien acomodarlo como la continuación xD…

**SUPER LAMENTO EL HIPER-MEGA-ENORME-RETRASO! **Hubo un bloqueo en mi cerebro que me impidió continuar, pero para compensar ese tiempo en el que mi muy hdp cerebro estuvo detenido, les dejo un flashbacks de regalo y algo muy especial; como regalo de navidad en septiembre XD

Sin mas que decir…

¡COMENZAMOS!

**8.-**

**NAVIDAD… **

Era el ansiado día; Dib se había ido de la casa de Zim prácticamente el mismo día de navidad, es decir, el miércoles en la mañana; quedarse dormido a lado de Zim había sido tan lindo…

Todos los preparativos en la casa estaban listos; solo saldría a comprar unos regalos para Gaz y para su padre; se había preocupado tanto por el regalo que le daría a Zim que se había olvidado por completo de los regalos de su padre y hermana; no habría tanto problema, además, se distraería un poco ya que deseaba pasar navidad con Zim… ahora solo pensaba en el…

Ya estaba en el centro comercial, entró a la tienda de electrónica, que era su favorita; pasó por enfrente de los estantes en los que estaban las cámaras, ya tenía días en que había deseado comprar el nuevo modelo que recién había salido al mercado; y ese era el día, llevaba el suficiente dinero como para regalársela a si mismo… cual fue su sorpresa al notar que la cámara no estaba.

-No está…- dijo en un susurro, en ese momento pasó un empleado de la tienda por detrás de el- disculpe- se dirigió al empleado- ¿tiene mas modelos de la cámara nueva?

-No… las recibiremos hasta dentro de dos meses o tres- dijo de manera despreocupada

-¿No sabe quien fue el que se llevó la que estaba en este lugar apenas el lunes?- señaló el espacio vacío

-Una chica de cabello azul…- dijo- pagó muy bien por ella

-Cabello azul… ¡Tak!- dijo el ojos ámbar con sorpresa, ¿para qué querría esa extraterrestre una cámara terrícola, siendo que ella tiene mejor tecnología?

-No me sé su nombre, ahora, si me disculpas- el descortés empleado caminó hacia el mostrador

-Como sea… entonces dejaré de lado la idea de tenerla y solo le compraré el regalo que encargué desde hace unos meses para Gaz- caminó al mostrador

-¿Ahora que quieres? Ya te dije que no sé el nombre de quien la compró…

-No vengo a eso, quiero recoger un encargo- dijo molestó el pelinegro ante la actitud del empleado

-Claro, dame tu nombre

-Dib Membrana- dijo mientras se recargaba en el mostrador, miró como el empleado de cabellos rubios tecleaba el nombre en la computadora

-¿Encargaste el SG4 versión japonesa con un nuevo multinivel no incluido en el mercado americano cierto?

Dib no había entendido mucho, solo la parte del SG4.

-Sí, yo lo encargué- dijo mientras miraba al empleado sacar una caja de dentro de una caja fuerte detrás de un estante- ¿Por qué está ahí?- preguntó con curiosidad el pelinegro

-Porque si el chiquillo llamado Clarence Wolf* lo mira, querrá llevárselo consigo- metió aquella caja en otra color morado con un perfecto moño verde

-¿Cuánto era el precio?

-400 dólares- dijo el empleado mientras tecleaba otro poco en la computadora

-Bien- Dib contabilizó el dinero antes de entregarlo; había estado ahorrando mucho desde que se había enterado del precio por haberlo ordenado por adelantado; y para ello había tenido que trabajar con su padre- tome- se lo entregó

El empleado tomó el dinero y lo guardó en la caja, le entregó el recibo a Dib y la caja; el pelinegro la tomo y se guardó el recibo, salió de ahí y camino por el centro comercial buscando un buen regalo para su padre. Esquivaba a las personas que estaban ataviadas corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de conseguir los regalos faltantes; llegó a una tienda en la que vendían ropa de caballero; se quedó parado frente a la vitrina en donde se exhibían elegantes trajes, camisas, corbatas y zapatos…

-Eso no lo usaría nunca, ni siquiera en la fiesta…- dijo el ojimiel y siguió caminando

Avanzó de nuevo entre la multitud, miró una tienda de ropa muy simple y en barata; entró en ella para ver que baratija encontraba, ya que la ropa vieja que encontraba en ese lugar la usaba para arreglar prendas que le regalaba su padre en ocasiones y no le gustaba… y quizá ese día le regalaría algo que no le gustaría en absoluto.

Miró mesa por mesa hasta que dio con un suéter negro, liso, de cuello alto y mangas largas; era bastante interesante y se miraba de buena tela y aun nuevo; incluso aun tenía la etiqueta.

-¿2 dólares?- dijo con duda- si no lo hubiera encontrado aquí quizá costaría mas caro… aun así, mi padre me dijo que los suéteres negros les sientan bien a los científicos, y que por eso yo uso demasiado negro…- caminó con la prenda en sus manos y con tantas otras al mostrador

-Son 10 dólares- le dijo la encargada

Dib sacó su dinero y lo entregó; recibió las prendas en una bolsa de papel y salió del local que estaba atiborrado de gente, estaba harto de oler a tantos humanos con abrigos y abrigos encima que no permitían la respiración de la piel y los hacía oler mal; ahora entendía el sentir de Zim al momento de estar rodeado de humanos y gritarles a todos '¡APESTOSOS HUMANOS!' … realmente olían mal.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en casa, se encontraba envolviendo el regalo de su padre, no sin antes haber quitado la etiqueta que marcaba el precio de barata; lo había colocado dentro de una bolsa adornada con campanas navideñas y algunos muerdagos, se aseguró de sellarla bien y bajó a dejar ambos regalos bajo el árbol para después dirigirse a su habitación a arreglar la ropa que utilizaría mas tarde, primero quería ducharse ya que aunque se había bañado temprano antes de salir, ahora olía a todas esas personas; se sacó los abrigos que llevaba encima y solo se quedó con una camiseta de mangas largas azul y sus jeans negros, salió de ahí y entró al baño, abrió el agua caliente y comenzó a darse una relajante ducha después de haberse sacado la poca ropa que le quedaba encima.

-_**Casa de Zim**_-

El irken estaba nervioso, frente a él yacía una caja roja con moño verde que le había entregado la humana hermana del humano; esa chica de cabellos era todo un enigma para el, claramente le había advertido que no la abriera hasta que fuera día de navidad; y el había estado ansioso porque llegara ese día ya que la caja que estaba frente a el tenía aproximadamente tres días en la casa; haciéndolo enloquecer, deseaba abrirla y ver el contenido de ésta, saber que era lo que la humana o Dib le estaban regalando; saber si no era una bomba o algo que quisiera destruirlo…

Con algo de temor haló el lazo verde deshaciendo así el moño, rasgó el papel rojo con cuidado y abrió la caja con ayuda de unas pinzas, ya que estaba sellada con grapas; se sorprendió ante tal contenido que nada tenía que ver con lo que el se imaginaba… Con sus manos tomó una pequeña prenda que estaba sobre la demás ropa perfectamente doblada en el interior… solo atinó a sonrojarse…

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- gritó sin dudarlo mientras miraba la diminuta prenda mas de cerca

-Son…- Gir se quedó observándolas unos instantes- ¡BRAGUITAS!- gritó el pequeño robot sin ningún tapujo mientras se las arrebataba a su dueño

-¡Dame eso!- gritó Zim mientras perseguía a Gir

-No…- el ojos cian se quedó parado unos instantes

-¿Qué ocurre?- el irken se quedó detrás de Gir, sin aprovechar el momento como para quitarle lo que llevaba en las manos

-¡ES UNA TANGUITA!- de nuevo comenzó a correr y Zim detrás de él

-_**Casa de Dib**_-

El pelinegro ya estaba listo y esperaba la venida de su 'novio'; pero aunque fuera su novio, tenía que actuar como si fuera su amigo ya que aun no estaba preparado para decírselo a su padre.

-Quisiera decírselo ya…- dijo suspirando el humano; estaba recostado en su cama, miró su reloj- 7:30- dijo suspirando de nuevo, faltaba poco para que llegara Zim

Cerró sus ojos y su respiración se hizo profunda y lenta; en ese momento no había ruidos en las calles ya que las personas estaban en sus casas pasando tiempo con sus familias… tan relajado…

-¡Dib abre la puerta!

Al escuchar tal grito el pelinegro dio un salto de la cama, cayendo así al suelo; se levantó de golpe por el dolor en su espalda y caminó despacio a la puerta, la abrió.

-¿Qué quieres Gaz?- bostezó

-Abajo está tu novia…- dijo tajante y comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-¿Novia?- se sacó los lentes y se talló los ojos, se los colocó de nuevo y bajo a la sala

-Hola Dib- un Zim sonriente pero a la vez sonrojado estaba parado justo a lado del sofa

-Z… Zim…- dijo al verle, se sonrojó

Zim llevaba un bonito vestido rojo con un lazo verde que estaba debajo de su pecho, bastante arriba de la rodilla y con un encaje blanco en la parte de abajo; además unos guantes rojos con un lazo verde en la parte superior combinaban a la perfección, y ni se digan los zapatos de pequeño tacón que apenas alcanzaban los dos centímetros negros y el bolso en el mismo tono que éstos; la peluca era negra con mechones rojos y sus lentes de contacto violetas eran enmarcados por un delineado negro.

-¿Cómo estás Dib?- dijo sonriente el irken y se acercó a Dib

-B.. bien- sonrió tontamente al mirarlo; le gustaba que Zim se vistiera de chica, era como su fetiche personal

Zim notó el sonrojo en el rostro del humano, se acercó a él y se acercó a su rostro, le acarició la barbilla y le sonrió, para después ir a sentarse a lado de Gaz en el sofa y comenzar a charlar; dejando sorprendido a Dib… ¿de cuando acá esos dos se llevaban tan bien?

No le dio tanta importancia a ese asunto, quizás solo se habían hecho amigos y ya; decidió ir al laboratorio de su padre, iba bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano, cuando llegó abrió la puerta y entró con sigilo para no interrumpir a su padre que estaba ocupado en alguna nueva arma para el gobierno; llegó hasta su lado.

-Papá, ¿quieres subir y ayudarme a preparar la cena?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras observaba como su padre ensamblaba algunas piezas

-Claro hijo, solo termino esto…- tomó un desarmador, y después de unas cuantas vueltas a los tornillos- ya está…- dijo mostrándole el pequeño títere a su hijo

-¿Para que es ese títere? ¿Ya tenías uno no?

-No hijo, haré un espectáculo de marionetas…- dijo bastante feliz

-Pero ya estamos bastante grandes para eso papá- el ojimiel dijo con fastidio

-No es pretexto para no divertirse…- avanzó unos pasos y luego regresó- ese conjunto te queda bien… eres idéntico a mi en mis días de juventud- rió ligeramente- salvo que yo tenía mas interés en la ciencia y era menos cabezón…

Dib tan solo le miró con fastidio, detestaba que le dijeran cabezón.

-¿A que te refieres con que me veo bien con esto?- se señaló el suéter azul con el icono de la carita triste enfrente- fue lo único que encontré limpio, ya que no lavé la ropa ayer…- cruzó los brazos por enfrente de su pecho

Llevaba ese suéter, que de hecho era su suéter favorito; unos jeans negros y unas nuevas botas negras con punta metálica; conjunto sencillo pero le parecía cómodo, aunque a la vez ridículo ya que el a comparación de Zim, estaba en fachas.

-Solo te vez bien y ya hijo…- Membrana le palmeó el hombro y comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguido por Dib

Llegaron a la primera planta y allí seguían sentados en el sillón Zim y Gaz, charlaban como los mejores amigos, esto aun extrañaba a Dib.

-¿Ya llegó tu amigo, Dib?- preguntó Membrana al ver que la pelimorada hablaba con alguien- ¿o quien es ella?

-Es Zim papá…

-¿Porqué viene con un vestido?- le parecía extraño que un chico se disfrazara de chica…

-Yo tampoco lo sé pero… vamos a preparar la cena antes de que Gaz se enfade porque no está a tiempo- rió nerviosamente

-Cierto… y si se enfada lo mas probable es que te golpee…, entonces, ya regreso- dijo el hombre mientras se encaminaba a la escaleras

-¿A dónde vas?- Dib le siguió

-Me cambiaré de ropa… por lo menos en navidad dejaré la bata blanca de lado- dijo mientras subía las escaleras

Dib se sorprendió ante lo que su padre había dicho, ¿se quitaría la bata blanca, su uniforme de todos los días, solo para cocinar?… no lo creía, sin embargo fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el pavo.

-_dos horas mas tarde_-

-¡Dib!… ¡¿Ya está lista la cena?!- gritó la pelimorada desde la sala

-¡Si me ayudaras ya estuviera lista!- gritó el pelinegro- mas bien… ¡si alguien me ayudara!

A final de cuentas el pelinegro había terminado haciendo la cena solo, su padre se había quedado en la planta alta porque hubo una reunión de líderes mundiales de último minuto, pero él había prometido bajar para cenar y pasar navidad con ellos; además de realizar su espectáculo de marionetas; y Zim y Gaz seguían hablando en la sala y de vez en cuando la pelimorada le gritaba por la cena, mientras que Zim solo se reía.

-Gaz… quiero ir a ayudarle a Dib- dijo Zim, ya se había cansado de que la ojos miel no lo dejara ir

-Déjalo… que se las arregle el solo- Gaz sonrió ligeramente

-¡No!…- Zim se puso en pie y apretó los puños- ¡no lo dejaré solo! ¡creo que ya tuvo varios accidentes con las cacerolas y tú no quieres que le ayude!- Zim se notaba realmente enojado

-No…- la voz de la humana se hizo profunda y tenebrosa- él se las tiene que arreglar solo…- tomó por la muñeca a Zim

-¡Cállate!- movió su brazo violentamente para soltarse del agarre de Gaz- ¡el es MI Dib y no quiero que le pase nada!- caminó hacia la cocina

La pelimorada se puso en pie.

-¿Porqué te importa tanto?- seguía con esa voz que le erizaría la piel a cualquiera

-Ya te dije…- se quedo parado antes de entrar a la cocina- es mi Dib y no permitiré que le pase algo…- dijo de manera sumamente determinada

-Zim… quédate aquí…- aquel tono de voz tenebroso había desaparecido

El mencionado se giro hacia con Gaz, se quedó sorprendido, el rostro de la ojos miel estaba sonrojado y miraba el piso, apretaba los puños como si se resignara a algo.

-¡Déjame!- gritó harto de que Gaz lo detuviera a todo momento, se giró de nuevo y entró a la cocina con Dib

-_hora de la cena_-

Ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, la comida servida.

-La cena está buena hijo- dijo Membrana

-Gracias…- dijo Dib, estaba realmente cansado, afortunadamente Zim había ido a ayudarle antes de que las cacerolas se le cayeran encima… de nuevo

-Que mal que tu no puedes comer nada hijo- Membrana palmeó el hombro de Zim

-Sí… tristemente me enfermé de mi estomago de niño normal- el ojivioleta se apretó la barriga- y si como vomitaré o algo así…- sonrió nerviosamente

-No era necesario que lo dijeras- Gaz había tomado una actitud severa desde que se había quedado sola en la sala; probó un bocado de la ensalada de patatas

Zim solo estaba sentado allí, lamentándose el no poder comer nada de lo que Dib había preparado.

La cena terminó, la comida que no había sido comida se guardó en el refrigerador para calentarse después… aunque Dib dudaba que el estofado que Zim había preparado, se lo comiera alguien…

Ahora los chicos estaban sentados en la sala, frente a ellos estaba armado un escenario de los que se usan para cuando se hacen espectáculos de marionetas para niños de preescolar.

-Papá… ya estamos muy grandes para ver esta clase de espectáculos- dijo Dib con fastidio

-Pero si hace unos días dijiste que aun éramos unos niños… y por eso nos subíamos al carrusel- dijo Zim extrañado

Dib tan solo lo miró con hastío…

-No importa…- Membrana mostró dentro del pequeño cuadro que estaba libre y con un fondo negro, unas marionetas robóticas- ustedes siempre serán mis niños- se rió ligeramente y después fue a sentarse en el sofá, justo a lado de Dib

El espectáculo empezó, el pelinegro estaba algo fastidiado; dirigió su mirada hacia Zim… el irken parecía estar realmente entretenido ante aquel pequeño show de navidad efectuado por marionetas robot; Dib tan solo pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Zim, éste giró su rostro hacia Dib e intento besarlo, sin embargo Dib se hizo a un lado y se puso en pie.

-Voy por palomitas de maíz- se encaminó a la cocina

Zim se entristeció un poco ya que Dib no lo quiso besar, Gaz decidió ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor… solo se centró en su mundo, mientras que Membrana disfrutó de aquel show.

Dib regresó con el tazón de palomitas en mano y se sentó a lado de Zim, éste recargó su cabeza en el brazo del humano y cerró sus ojos, dio un bostezo.

-Ya tengo sueño Dib…

-Aun falta rato para que sea navidad…- Dib volteó a mirar a Zim- solo aguanta un rato mas ¿vale?, luego podemos dormir en mi cuarto

-Sí…- Zim respondió y regresó su mirada hacia el pequeño escenario

El tiempo se paso rápido, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era navidad, se encontraban sentados a lado del árbol y tomaban los presentes que estaba ahí.

-Toma Zim, este es tu regalo de mi parte- dijo Dib mientras le pasaba a Zim una caja fucsia con listones en tono cereza

Zim tomó la caja entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente, le encantaba el color, de hecho, a él le encantaban esos colores, quizá porque siempre los había llevado desde que era un smeet.

-Gracias Dib- dijo y haló el listón deshaciendo el moño, removió la tapa de la caja y observó detenidamente lo que venía dentro- esto…- sacó lo que venía allí- es tan lindo…- se sonrojó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos

Dib se sorprendió ya que el regalo que él había elegido, ahora estaba algo cambiado; ya no era el mismo conejo rosa de peluche, ahora llevaba un vestido rojo con un lazo verde debajo del pecho, básicamente llevaba el mismo vestido que Zim en ese momento.

-Muchas gracias Dib- Zim se aferró al mencionado y no quería soltarlo

-No es nada…- respondió el pelinegro mientras le dedicaba una mirada de enojo a Gaz, sabía a la perfección que había sido ella, cortó el abrazo- toma Gaz- le pasó la caja morada con moño verde- es de mi parte- lo dijo con molestia

Gaz tomó aquella caja, también estaba fastidiada ante la actitud de Dib, aquel chico no comprendía lo que ella había hecho por él… por ellos; con enojo le sacó el listón y la tapa… se quedo boquiabierta, abrió sus dos ojos que se llenaron de brillo al ver la caja que estaba dentro.

-Es… es… el SG4...- estaba demasiado sorprendida- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- se giró a ver a Dib

-Es secreto…- sonrió al ver la felicidad de su hermana, con eso le bastaba para saber que había elegido el regalo perfecto

La pelimorada lo miró con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que su hermano le había dado, estaba agradecida, sin embargo no podía dejar que el pelinegro lo notara.

-Gracias…- dijo en un susurro que a pesar de ser muy bajo, Dib lo había escuchado- este es de parte de Zim- le pasó una caja azul con listón negro

-Pero si yo…- el irken no pudo decir lo demás, Gaz le había cubierto la boca con ambas manos

-Creí que no me habías comprado nada Zim…- dijo el pelinegro mientras halaba el listón

-Eso lo dijo para confundirte Dib- la ojos miel aun le cubría la boca al pelinegro- él te lo compró

-Entonces, gracias- abrió la caja, notó que había mucho relleno en ella; lo removió un poco y sacó otra caja- no puede ser…- la observaba desde todos los ángulos posibles- ¡es la cámara que quería!- Dib no se contuvo y se abrazó a Zim

El irken no entendía nada, se suponía que él no la había comprado, quizá había sido… su mente de inmediato sacó la conclusión; miró a Gaz que le sonreía, había sido la humana que le había comprado ese obsequio y no le había dicho nada; Zim tan solo le sonrió también.

-En serio gracias- Dib besó a Zim, éste sorprendido correspondió

-No fue nada- decidió seguirle el juego a Gaz, según lo que él entendía, la pelimorada lo hacía para ayudarlos

-Yo no te hice ningún presente a ti Dib- dijo la pelimorada sin ninguna preocupación- _'mi presente es todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora'_- pensó

-Entonces, solo falta el regalo de papá- al ojos miel parecía no importarle el hecho de que su hermana no le regalara nada- ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí estoy hijo, solo fui por sus regalos- el hombre se sentó en el suelo también, parecía muy feliz de pasar navidad con sus hijos sin la intervención de Santa Claus… gracias a las trampas que había colocado con ayuda de Dib en la chimenea; les entregó a cada uno una caja sin forro- no tuve tiempo de forrarlos… la vida de un científico es muy ocupada

Los tres chicos abrieron sus regalos, para Gaz un videojuego nuevo recién desarrollado compatible con todas sus consolas, no se comparaba mucho con el SG4, pero se veía bastante avanzado; para Dib un CD de Cazadores de Fantasmas, era su programa favorito por lo que se emocionó bastante; y para Zim, como Membrana no lo conocía mucho, le había regalado una caja con dulces de navidad y algunos calcetines, además de una pistola láser… Zim se emocionó mas que nada por la pistola láser, la observaba y admiraba, ansiaba usarla pronto.

-Gracias- dijo Zim y abrazó a aquel hombre que también correspondió el abrazo

-De acuerdo, ya he pasado navidad con ustedes por lo que ahora tengo que trabajar…- se puso en pie- los veré mañana en la hora del desayuno chicos- el pelinegro alzó la mano mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia el sotáno y dejaba solos a los chicos

-Este es un regalo que Tak les dejó a ambos- la pelimorada les acercó una caja roja con moño verde- espera que les guste- se puso en pie también y comenzó a subir las escaleras- ¡hasta mañana y duérmanse pronto!- les gritó

Dib y Zim miraron aquella caja, temían que en su interior hubiera alguna bomba, pero aun así la abrieron; Zim haló el listón verde y Dib retiró la tapa…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ambos dijeron al ver el contenido

El ojos miel sacó una pequeña prenda y el ojos violetas sacó otra, una a una las fueron observando y cada vez se sonrojaban mas; al final encontraron una pequeña tarjeta, Dib la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

-Disfruten este pequeño presente que les preparé, ojala y las usen hoy que es navidad, que ustedes sean felices… y Dib, mas te vale que trates bien a Zim, o la próxima vez que les visité te arrancaré el…- el ojimiel tragó saliva- como sea, muchos saludos y que se la pasen bien, atentamente, Tak…- terminó de leer, Dib temblaba un poco ante lo que decía aquella tarjeta

-Entonces… ¿Qué te va a arrancar?- Zim seguía con esa duda

-N… nada- dijo con nerviosismo- como sea, vamos a la habitación Zim- sonrió nerviosamente y tomó aquella caja- tu llévate tus regalos y mi CD por favor

-Sí- el ojivioleta acató aquella orden y subió las escaleras detrás de Dib

Llegaron a aquella habitación y entraron.

-Deja las cosas en aquella mesa- dijo el ojimiel mientras dejaba aquella caja en el piso

Zim fue hasta la mesa y dejó los regalos en ella, se acercó de nuevo a Dib y le dio un abrazo por la espalda, tomando por sorpresa al humano, éste te giró y quedó frente al irken, también le abrazo.

-Te amo Zim…- dijo y besó la frente del irken

-Y yo a ti humano- tomó el rostro de Dib con sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios

Dib lo correspondió e hizo el beso mas profundo, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y cuando sintió que topó con el borde de la cama, se giró y tiró a Zim a ésta, se le subió encima y besó el cuello de Zim, despacio fue bajando hasta encontrarse en la clavícula del irken, la mordió ligeramente haciendo que el ojivioleta soltara un ligero gemido; a Dib le encantó aquel sonido que provenía de la boca de su irken; con velocidad encontró el cierre de aquel vestido y lo bajó, le sacó el vestido a Zim dejándolo tan solo en ropa interior, era una prenda pequeña que hizo que el humano se sonrojara.

-Te ves coqueto Zim…- rió ligeramente y besó la frente del mencionado

-Solo lo usé porque venía en conjunto con el vestido…- también sonrió

Dib le dedicó otra sonrisa y besó el abdomen del pelinegro, empezó a bajar mas pero evitó hacer contacto con la pierna de Zim, aun no quería llegar a ese punto por lo que se dedicó a acariciarle las piernas y juguetear un poco con él cuerpo de su extraterrestre; llegó a un punto en el que la ropa también le estorbó a él y se sacó el suéter y la remera que llevaba debajo, dejando así su pecho al descubierto; de nuevo se acerco al rostro de Zim y le besó la mejilla, lo notaba nervioso.

-¿Es tú primera vez Zim?- le preguntó con duda

Zim solo se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder a aquello; ese silencio le olía mal a Dib.

-¿Es tú primera vez… verdad?- parecía enfadado

-Verás…- estaba nervioso- yo… ya lo he hecho antes pero…- no completó aquella frase, lo tomaron por el cuello

-¡¿Quieres decir que no es tú primera vez?!- Dib estaba definitivamente molesto

-S… sí…- se soltó del agarre de Dib y se puso en pie, tomó el vestido y se lo colocó de inmediato, aunque era extraño, en ese momento sintió miedo de Dib, no quería arriesgarse por lo que salió de inmediato de ahí y bajó a la sala, ya ahí se sentó en el sofá- no lo entiendo- se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar

Así estuvo por unos instantes cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, con la esperanza de que fuera Dib que le iba a pedir perdón levantó la mirada… se topó con una chica de cabellos morados.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó con seriedad la chica

-Dib…- se limpió las lagrimas- casi me ahorca…

-¿Y porqué si puedo preguntar?- se sentó a lado de Zim y le acariciaba la espalda

-Porque no iba a ser mi primera vez… porque no iba a ser la primera vez de Zim- miró a la pelimorada

-Con que eso…- la ojos miel frunció el ceño- que idiota…

-La primera vez de Zim no fue por gusto…- se sentía tan miserable- fue el día en que ascendieron a mis altos, ese día ellos me invitaron a su habitación a beber algo para festejar…

-_**FLASHBACK**_-

_-¿Por qué invitan a Zim a su habitación Red y Púrp- preguntó el irken de ojos rubíes _

_-Ahora no nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres Zim- dijo el irken de ojos púrpuras_

_-¿Ni aunque seamos amigos?- de nuevo preguntó Zim_

_-Ni por eso- ahora habló el ojos carmesí_

_-¿Y entonces porqué me invitaron a su habitación mis amigos?_

_-No nos puedes decir así- dijo con hastío Púrpura_

_-Me dijeron acerca de sus nombres… pero no dijeron nada acerca de llamarlos 'amigos'- Zim sonrió_

_Púrpura tan solo se golpeó la frente con la mano, por lo que Rojo decidió hablar._

_-Verás, como eres nuestro amigo Zim, quisimos invitarte a que bebieras algo con nosotros en privado para festejar- el alto se dirigió a una pequeña mesa y sirvió tres vasos, se acercó de nuevo a ellos con una bandeja en las manos- toma- se inclinó hacía el frente para que Zim alcanzara a tomar uno_

_El irken lo tomó y miró el líquido morado, se veía diferente a las sodas que bebía siempre; la probó, era diferente a las sodas que bebía siempre, hizo una vasca._

_-Sabe raro- enseñó la lengua_

_-Te acostumbrarás… ahora bebe, vamos, bebe- lo alentó el ojipúrpura _

_Zim acató aquella orden puesto que sus 'amigos' ahora eran sus superiores, bebió un vaso, luego otro, después otro y así sucesivamente hasta que sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas._

_-Mira Púr- dijo el ojirojo señalando a Zim_

_-Se durmió- sonrió lascivamente- ¿Qué haremos?- miró a su hermano_

_-¿Qué se te ocurre?- Rojo se acercó a Zim y lo giró ya que estaba carabajo- se ve tan tranquilo dormido- le acarició el abdomen _

_Ambos hermanos se sonrieron…_

-_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_-

-Y solo recuerdo hasta ahí- dijo triste el irken- después desperté en medio de la cama, se escuchaban algunos ruidos fuera de la habitación, como si recién hubieran salido, me encaminé a la orilla de la cama y me dolía el trasero, estaba desnudo y después vomité todo lo que había bebido…

-No fue culpa tuya…- Gaz trataba de reconfortarlo- ellos se aprovecharon de ti…- se puso en pie

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al ver que se dirigía hacia las escaleras

-A mi cuarto- giró su rostro para con Zim- y no llores más, las personas se ven mal llorando, y además, el maquillaje es caro y si se corre es un desperdicio- le sonrió al irken consiguiendo que éste le dedicara una sonrisa también

La pelimorada subió hasta el cuarto, pero no el suyo, si no el de Dib; abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?!- preguntó la ojos miel

-¡¿Cuál es el tuyo por entrar de esa manera?!- Dib aun estaba furioso

-¡¿Porqué tratas a Zim de esa manera tarado?!- tomó al pelinegro por el cuello y lo azotó contra una de las paredes- ¡él no tuvo la culpa de que en su primera vez lo violaran animal!- le miraba con completa furia

Dib se quedó sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué?…

-¡Como lo escuchas!…- lo azotó contra otra de las paredes- además… ¡Si no es su primera vez que te importa! ¡Será su primera vez contigo!- le gritaba a la cara

Dib solo se quejaba al sentir los golpes de su hermana.

-¡A una chica no se le hace llorar!… ¡NUNCA!- lo dejó caer al piso- ¡ve y discúlpate ahora!- le pateó el costado izquierdo- ¡Está en la sala a punto de irse!

Dib tan solo se puso en pie, era la primera vez que miraba a su hermana expresar su enojo con tanta fuerza; por temor a que le siguiera golpeando salió de la habitación corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, notó que Zim se colocaba un abrigo que era de Gaz y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Zim!- gritó y lo alcanzó, lo detuvo por el hombro

-¿Qué quieres apestoso?- Zim no se giró a mirar al humano

-Yo… en serio… lo siento- caminó hasta ponerse en frente de Zim- no pensé que así pasó tu primera vez…- miraba el piso, se sentía como una basura- lamento el hacerte llorar siempre pero, tengo tantas inseguridades, aun no soy capaz de creer lo que somos y te quiero solo para mí, y el saber que fuiste de alguien antes me causó mucho enojo…- se quedó callado, sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban

-Disculpa aceptada Dib- el ojos violáceos recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ojos miel- Gaz me dijo una vez, que una relación se hace aceptando los miedos, defectos y tonterías que el otro haga… y tu definitivamente eres un tonto- rió un poco

-Si que lo soy- Dib tomó a Zim por la barbilla y lo hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- Te amo Zim- se sonrojó un poco y apresó los labios del irken

Zim por su parte solo atinó a corresponder, con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de Dib y se los tomó para formar una especie de candado, sintió como aquellas manos lo tomaban de las piernas y lo cargaban; avanzaron por las escaleras casi cayéndose pero no les importó, entraron a aquella habitación y el ojos miel cerró la puerta con el pie, caminó hasta la cama y dejó a Zim en ella, inmediatamente se sacó el suéter que llevaba y le quitó a Zim el vestido nuevamente, comenzó a besarle el cuello, arrancándole gemidos al contrario.

-Zim ¿porqué no me dijiste lo que te había pasado?- Dib se había detenido un momento a preguntar

-Zim pensó que si te lo decía, ibas a dejar de quererlo- puso mirada triste

-Claro que no, pero hubieras sido mas sincero- acarició el abdomen de Zim, provocándole cosquillas

-Lo lamento- rió un poco- vamos, ¿tu querías hacerlo no humano?- Zim se sentó sobre sus rodillas y acarició el pecho de Dib

-S… sí…- ahora era cuando se sentía nervioso

-Entonces, Zim está aquí- se recostó en la cama y abrió ligeramente las piernas

Dib solo sonrió y se le echó encima nuevamente; toda la ropa terminó por estorbar, ahora se miraban, estaban completamente desnudos; el ojos miel observó detenidamente la fisonomía del extraterrestre, su cuerpo era tan delgado y aun así tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear con él, además, otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue su pene, era de color rosa oscuro y tenía unas rayas negras que lo rodeaban, además parecía tener una ligera punta; Dib no dejaba de mirar y admirar aquel cuerpo que dentro de poco sería suyo.

-¿Qué ocurre Dib?- preguntó el ojivioleta al ver como lo miraba

-N… nada, es solo que es la primera vez que te veo desnudo- sonrió nerviosamente- y tú hace poco casi me miraste así

-Ya veo… ¿pero porque te impresiona el verme así?

-Lo que me impresiona eres tú, no tú cuerpo- se acercó al irken y le besó los labios suavemente- bueno, aparte tu pene tiene una curiosa forma- analizó de nuevo aquel cuerpo con la mirada

-¿Hay algún problema con ello?- cruzó los brazos por enfrente de su pecho- si lo hay no pienso cambiarlo porque tu me dijiste que el ser humano no tiene tanta gracia, y tu pene tampoco es muy bonito que digamos, estaba aguado hace rato hasta que lo toqué- dijo con molestia, miró como Dib se sonrojaba- ¿Qué?

-N… nada, solo dejemos las cosas así…- el humano colocó las piernas de Zim por sobre sus hombros, dejando así la entrada del irken completamente visible, estaba por continuar cuando Zim lo interrumpió

-Oye Dib…¿Por qué tienes vellos ahí?- puso cara inocente mientras señalaba el área del pubis de Dib, éste solo se sonrojo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que te ves tan lindo con esa cara de inocente- rió ligeramente, notó que Zim se sonrojaba, había logrado evadir la pregunta; lamió uno de sus dedos- ¿Continuo?- preguntó con algo de duda.

Zim asintió con la cabeza, cuando Dib miró esto lamió dos de sus dedos, empezó a introducirlos despacio en Zim, éste no tardó en quejarse un poco, pero luego se acostumbró a la sensación; miró como Dib los sacaba de nuevo y ahora notó que lo que estaba a punto de entrar en él era el miembro del pelinegro, tenía un poco de nervios, era la primera vez que lo haría consciente; el ojimiel notó esto y se acercó a la frente de Zim, la besó ligeramente.

-Tranquilo- le dedicó una ligera sonrisa para después empezar a entrar en él

El irken se quejó nuevamente, aquello era mas grueso que dos dedos; Dib entró completamente y espero a que Zim se acostumbrara a la sensación, en cuanto lo hizo el humano empezó a moverse, primero despacio para ir aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas. Los gemidos salían de la boca de ambos, eran bastante fuertes, sus cuerpos se rozaban uno con el otro.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio subterráneo de la casa, Membrana se encontraba realizando algunos ajustes a un nuevo tostador que mejoraría el tostado del pan tostado; comenzó a escuchar ligeros ruidos que poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas fuertes hasta casi retumbar y hacer eco en la casa.

-¡Hijo! ¡Espero que no haya muertos vivientes allá arriba!- señaló el techo, no obtuvo respuesta- ese niño seguramente revivió muertos- salió de aquel laboratorio y se encontró en la sala, siguió subiendo las escaleras y pronto estaba frente a la puerta de Dib, la abrió rápido, pero antes de hablar se quedó atónito a lo que miraba- Mejor… les dejo… solos…- conforme iba diciendo las palabras fue cerrando la puerta, aparentemente no los había distraído de lo que hacían- Por Galileo…- bajó de nuevo a su laboratorio, intentando hacer que su mente olvidara lo que recién había visto.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Zim soltaba los últimos gemidos, sentía como su respiración iba entrecortándose mas, igual Dib, su respiración se hacía dificultosa y sentía como su miembro era cada vez mas presionado cada que entraba en aquella cavidad; dio la última penetración; se corrió dentro de Zim y éste en su abdomen; el humano salió de Zim y se tiró sobre él para luego acomodarse a un lado del irken.

-Dib…- dijo con un poco de dificultad

-¿Qué pasa Zim?- Dib ya se estaba recuperando mas fácilmente

-Te amo- sonrió ligeramente y se abrazó al ojos miel

-Y yo a ti Zim- también se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio y comenzó a dormitar

Mientras tanto, en la habitación continua, una chica de cabellos morados se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazaba sus piernas y sobre sus rodillas tenía un cuaderno, aparentemente su diario, portaba unos cascos negros (audífonos); observaba fijamente la ventana como caían pequeños copos de nieve, mientras que una de las páginas era humedecida levemente con una lagrima de la ojos miel.

-Hoy… todo se consumó…- dijo casi en un sollozo y recargó su frente sobre el diario abierto

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo-Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**FINALMENTE LO ACABÉ! **

Después de un bloqueo que casi me dura dos meses, les traje el capítulo que prácticamente es el final, solo nos queda escribir el siguiente que es de Gaz y listo… han de decir:

-Y esta idiota porque le da tanta importancia?

Bueno, es alguien que jugó un papel sumamente importante en esta historia; todas, absolutamente todas las incógnitas planteadas en estos capítulos serán despejadas en el siguiente capítulo… que dudo esté pronto porque la eskuela me consume y si de por sí ya reprobé Geometría Analítica, no quiero reprobar otra por lo que tenemos que echarle ganitas a la eskuela si no queremos que nos dejen sin ordenador verdad? XD… en fin, creo que me voy… ¡por cierto!, esa ultima parte donde Gaz llora… me partió el corazón :'(, se me hizo muy triste… pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el lemon como a mí, porque en serio me esmeré en hacerlo y mas que nada la parte graciosa donde Membrana se asoma… eso le pasa por metiche, para que a la otra deje a Dib y a su 'muerto viviente' jugar a gusto XD

Les deseo bonito fin de semana, mes, año, siglo y/o milenio.

(trabajaré en el FanKyle que lo tengo muy abandonado :/)

((y el ranking pasó a ser T de un momento a otro LOLz XD))

_**Liza Nny (I.I.C.) fuera ^^V/m**_

_**Viernes 28 de septiembre de 2012**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. ¿Cuánto sacrificarías por amor?

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

**Bien **después de este Disclaimer, continuaré con este fic sin sentido de IZ que pondré aquí como continuación de Del odio al amor hay un paso.

De acuerdo… creo que este es el final del fic, este será algo así como el diario de Gaz en donde aclararemos muchas de las dudas y/o incógnitas que se dejaron sueltas a lo largo del fic, de una vez les digo que Gaz fue una mente maestra debido a sus razones que les explicaré a continuación ;D

_Gracias a Shinoby Nehory por seguir el fic._

**ATENCIÓN: **

-Posibles insinuaciones hetero

-Mucho OC por parte de Gaz

Sin mas que decir…

¡CONTINUEMOS CON EL FINAL!

_**Capítulo 8.-**_

_**¿Cuánto sacrificarías por amor?**_

_Sí, efectivamente, todo se consumó el día de ayer, lamento no haber escrito nada anoche, pero realmente no podía, las ganas de llorar me invadieron y no pude hacer nada por detenerlas solo atiné a recargar mi cabeza en el diario… lloré hasta quedarme dormida escuchando algo de música para distraerme, realmente fue un trabajo duro el pegar a ese par, mas que nada el hacer que Dib se enterara de lo que sentía; Zim fue cosa fácil…_

_Ese día en que Dib me despertó con sus gritos… ese fue el día en que puse en marcha mi plan, empezando porque gracias a Tak obtuve una grabación en donde los altos hablaban mal de Zim y decían todo acerca de que su misión era una mentira; fue fácil retransmitir el vídeo desde mi computadora hasta la base de Zim, logré violar algunos códigos de seguridad para tener acceso a varias cámaras que Dib tiene o tenía en su casa, revisé su reacción y en ese momento le hice llegar el e-mail en donde le decía que le citaba en el centro comercial para hablar… eso fue un día antes de que Dib me despertara._

_Me encontré con él ahí y le hablé de Dib, de lo que probablemente él podría sentir por mi hermano, tuvo una reacción violenta en un principio pero luego se calmó, lo hice reflexionar y me fui dejándole esa idea en el pensamiento… Al día siguiente recibí un mensaje por parte de él, le dí unos cuantos consejos, incluyendo el decirle a Dib por medio de una nota que lo citaba en las canchas traseras de la sekundaria, por supuesto cuando su reunión se llevó a cabo estuve cerca para escuchar, como esperaba Zim lo hizo muy bien, pero el idiota de Dib lo hizo mal y abrió de más la boca, hubo que remediarlo… pero luego me enteré que Dib lo había hecho solo pidiéndole a Zim que fueran al parque, me sentí muy rara en ese momento, pero Zim no me correspondía a mi por lo que me tuve que olvidar de eso, olvidarme de todo lo que alguna vez sentí por él…_

_Justo al día siguiente fue su salida… sentía rabia por verlos irse juntos a la eskuela y de ahí al parque, los seguí y miré que Zim, como era de esperarse, hizo lo que Gir le dijo acerca de besar a los amigos (por supuesto que yo fui quién le dijo a Gir que le dijera eso, obvio le amenacé con que no dijera que yo se lo había dicho)… Ese idiota, me dieron ganas de golpear a Dib con una fuerza que probablemente lo hubiera matado… él empujó a Zim, éste solo huyó, ya no pude seguirles más porque me reuní con unos programadores de videojuegos por una idea 'novedosa' que intentaron probar conmigo. Ese día en la noche esperaba la cena y ellos no llegaban, y cuando volvieron estaban llenos de basura, golpeé a Dib con el pretexto de la cena, sin embargo, realmente fue por haber lastimado a Zim. Lo demás, bueno, hice que a Dib se le cayera la toalla frente a Zim, de ahí salió la idea de 'amigos con derechos', pero ni eso pudieron ser._

_Al día siguiente me enteré de que irían al parque de diversiones el sábado, cuando llegó el día yo ya había intentado por todos los medios posibles que Dib negara por lo menos en una ocasión su amistad con ese extraterrestre… no obtuve éxito y fueron, de nueva cuenta los seguí primero al circo (idea mía, porque antes había hablado con Keff y de ahí me enteré de que Zim jamás había pisado el circo… quien mejor para saber sobre Zim que ese niño raro), luego el parque de diversiones, Zim le temía a las alturas por alguna razón que aun desconozco, y Dib ni siquiera lo notó, lo llevó a todos los juegos de altura posibles, llegaron al último en donde cómo planeé (más bien le dije a Keff que llegará a ese lugar cuando le diera la señal) llegó Keff a interferir, los celos por parte de el cabezón no se hicieron esperar y se largó de ahí; antes de ir con Dib fui con ellos y hablé con ambos, les dije que se tranquilizaran, mas que nada Zim porque estaba llorando; después fui con Dib y hablé con él, cuando lo hice él aparentemente se alegró y le permití abrazarme, se fue y de nuevo lo seguí y claramente vi como golpeaba a Keff, sentí lastima por él realmente, los golpes de Dib fúrico son muy dolorosos, ellos se reconciliaron y subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, una buena cabina al aire libre… seguramente Dib enfermaría; cuando ellos estuvieron en la parte mas alta, desconecté la energía por unos instantes… luego la encendí y me fui de ese lugar, no sin antes haberle pagado a ese obsesivo compulsivo por lo que había hecho._

_Al día siguiente Dib amaneció muy enfermo y gracias a la medicina experimental que le suministré sanó bastante rápido._

_El día lunes Dib fue a comprar un regalo para Zim, él lo había invitado a pasar navidad en nuestra casa, y como ahora eran novios yo pensé en un buen regalo para ambos, para que pudieran pasar una buena noche, si sabes a lo que me refiero… el día sábado en la noche, justo al llegar a mi casa contacté con Tak y le pedí que viniera el lunes y que se quedara hasta el martes en la noche; y ese día llegó, tarde pero llegó dispuesta a ayudarme a encontrar lencería para Zim… si, a él la ropa de chica le luce bien, y esa conclusión resultó del experimento:_

_Gir lava la ropa el mismo día de la salida al parque de diversiones, por ser invierno, la ropa no se seca y lo único que queda para usar es un vestido que Gir confeccionó en su taller de costura._

_Entonces, ya en el lugar deje a Dib sentado en una banca porque tuvo un shock severo de perversión al ver una tanga con un corazón en frente… supongo que imaginó a Zim usándola… conociendo a Dib… definitivamente lo imaginó. Tak y yo nos dispusimos a buscar toda clase de ropa interior para él, tangas, algunos sostenes con relleno, camisones, baby dolls, disfraces y demás… Al salir no encontramos a mi hermano y lo buscamos hasta encontrarlo en una tienda de cosas cursis, salimos de ahí y regresamos a casa, al llegar Dib nos amenazó con que no le hiciéramos nada a su regalo, yo solo fui a la cocina por algo para beber y en cuanto regresé miré aquel peluche color rosa, era un conejo bastante bonito, yo solo pensaba en hacerle unos arreglos pero terminé por hacerle exactamente el mismo vestido que le dejé a Zim el día domingo que Dib estuvo enfermó._

_Si, así es, ese domingo fui a visitarlo y le llevé ese presente, le amenacé con que no lo abriera hasta ese día (navidad) antes de ducharse, lavarse o que se yo como se limpien los alíens; ese día llegué a su casa como a eso de las tres de la tarde, lo saludé como ya se nos era costumbre y me senté con él en el sofá de la sala a charlar un poco acerca de cómo le había ido con Dib la noche anterior, después le mostré la caja y la dejé sobre el sillón y me acerqué a él, yo me saqué la chamarra y a él su suéter magenta, él me miraba raro y terminó por casi echarme de su casa por lo que quería hacer… _

_Continuaré:_

_AL día siguiente, justo el día martes Tak y yo fuimos al centro comercial, sabía que ahí estaría Zim buscando el presente de Dib… pero cual fue la sorpresa de que Tak arruinó todo, Zim le compraría a Dib la cámara que él quería, sin embargo, ella abrió de mas la boca y dijo que si Dib fuera su novio, le daría todo lo que él quisiera; Zim nos dijo algo que a mi me dejo un poco sorprendida, él había estado humillándose para obtener el dinero de la cámara, después de que nos dijo eso, se fue de ahí, pero yo obligué a Tak a que la comprara, envolviera y dejara debajo del árbol esa caja._

_Llegamos a la casa y noté que el abrigo de Zim estaba colgado en el perchero, fue entonces que supe que estaría en la habitación con Dib reclamándole por algo o yo que sé, le grité a Dib que bajara porque supuestamente papá lo estaba buscando, al no encontrar respuesta subí y los encontré casi haciéndolo; jalé a Dib por el cuello del suéter y me lo llevé a rastras al primer piso para que Tak se disculpara con Zim, pero cuando Dib se hartó de estar esperando a que papá llegará con nosotros a la cocina, subió a su habitación, solo pude ver cuando Zim salía de la casa casi llorando, de nuevo Dib la había cagado (nada extraño), pero justo apenas iba a subir para poner en su lugar a mi hermano, noté que el bajaba muy apresurado y salía de ahí; no llegó a la casa hasta el día siguiente temprano. Entonces llamé a Zim para saber que había pasado, me lo explicó y me dijo que entre ellos no había pasado nada, solo se habían quedado dormidos._

_Toda la mañana Dib se la pasó atareado arreglando el árbol de navidad y colocando trampas en la chimenea con papá, para luego alistarse e ir al centro comercial a comprar mas regalos, llegó y los dejó debajo del pino y subió a su cuarto de donde no salió para nada mas que para ducharse y luego regresó ahí. _

_A eso de las siete treinta llegó Zim con el vestido que le había regalado, le sentaba bien tal y como pensaba, se quejó acerca de la ropa interior, pensé que no la usaría y sin embargo lo hizo; subí a hablarle a Dib que se cayó de la cama porque claramente escuché el golpe que se dio contra el suelo. Él bajó y miró a Zim, se quedó con la boca abierta._

_Dib bajó al laboratorio y yo me quedé con Zim en la sala charlando muy tranquilamente, luego miré que ellos estaban parados justo detrás nuestro, papá subió a su habitación y tuvo una junta de emergencia por lo que Dib preparó solo la cena, todo el tiempo se escuchaban las cacerolas caerle encima, yo me burlaba de él hasta que Zim se hartó y se fue para la cocina, intenté detenerle pero fue en vano… en ese momento me sentí tan miserable por no tenerlo a mi lado._

_A partir de ese momento ignoré a todos, incluso cuando fue el espectáculo de marionetas robóticas de papá._

_Llegó el momento de abrir los presentes, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que el regalo que Dib había preparado para mí era el SG4... Sentí ganas de abrazarle hasta hacerle estallar su gigantesca cabeza… pero no pude, no debía portarme tan infantil en ese momento._

_Luego les entregué el regalo que había comprado yo para ellos, claro que lo hice pasar que era de Tak, incluía una nota en la que Tak amenazaba a Dib con cortarle el pene si no trataba bien a Zim jeje._

_Los demás regalos son historia, papá me regaló otro videojuego compatible con todas mis consolas, bastante bueno en general y ya, creo que esos serían los regalos que me importan._

_Después subí a mi habitación, no sin antes decirles que se durmieran temprano, escuché cuando ellos subieron, pronto muchos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse en mi habitación, pero luego fueron gritos, por lo que decidí bajar a la cocina a 'beber algo', realmente mi propósito era verificar que Dib no hubiera fastidiado la situación nuevamente, y si, fue eso, la fastidió de manera terrible, él no contaba con que la primera vez de Zim había sido por culpa de una violación, sin dudarlo subí y dándole una patada a la puerta entré a la habitación de Dib, lo golpeé como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_Él se disculpó con Zim y de nuevo subieron a la habitación, fue entonces que supe que todo estaba terminado, mi plan fue perfecto, el unirlos a ellos estuvo bien, porque yo no quería tener a Zim a mi lado por la fuerza, intenté salir con él antes pero siempre estaba hablando de Dib y de cómo destruirlo e invadir su mente y demás, y él otro igual (Dib), hablaba sobre Zim todo el tiempo, Zim allá, Zim acá… Ellos dos debían estar juntos, por alguna razón lo sabía, yo sabía que Zim no sería mío nunca porque en el fondo de su corazón (si es que tiene) amaba a Dib y yo solo les eché la mano para que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, se que suena o lee raro que diga o escriba esto en ti pero, me duele un poco el verlos juntos pero son felices y eso es lo que importa ¿no?, supongo que esta fue mi buena acción navideña, quizá la primera que hago por alguien en años, quizá en mi vida…_

-Gaz el desayuno está servido- aquella voz provenía de la planta baja, era la voz de Dib

_Bien, ya me tengo que retirar, es hora del desayuno y debo bajar, no sin antes decirte que de alguna manera del odio al amor hay un paso…_

_Yo odiaba a Zim y me terminó gustando, Zim y Dib se odiaban y se terminaron amando…_

_Gaz… Feliz Navidad-_

En ese momento la pelimorada se levantó de la cama en donde escribió aquellas páginas y salió de su habitación no sin antes haber escondido aquel diario; al llegar a la cocina miró como todos se servían waffles, notó que Zim llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas azul, le quedaba muy grande y también llevaba unos boxer negros bastante holgados.

-Buenos días papá- saludó a su padre como de costumbre

-Buenos días hija- saludó aquel hombre que también se servía un waffle

-¿Dib te prestó ropa Zim?- preguntó la ojimiel con sarcasmo después de servirse el desayuno

-¿Que no la ves que la llevo puesta?- respondió con cierta duda Zim- quizá comienza a fallarte la vista- se sentó a lado de Dib

-Claro, ya lo veo- sonrió ligeramente- ¿Qué tal durmieron?- preguntó muy sonriente dirigiéndose al par de chicos

-B… bien- respondió Dib nerviosamente y trató de desviar la mirada

-Si- Zim soltó una risita nerviosa- muy bien, pero que bien durmió Zim anoche en la cama del humano… ¡ouch!- se quejó al sentir un codazo en sus costillas- si, Zim durmió en la cama y Dib en el piso hehehe- de nuevo rió nerviosamente y golpeó con el codo las costillas de Dib sacándole un quejido

-Basta de charlas, vamos a desayunar- Membrana cortó de tajo aquella conversación- tengo hambre, tenemos hambre ¿verdad Zim?, anoche tu no cenaste nada- el hombre tenía un tono de voz nervioso

-Así es… Zim tiene mucha hambre porque su barriga humana no ha sido llenada de lo que ustedes llaman 'comida'- tomó un trozo de waffle y se lo llevó a la boca

Gaz alzó una ceja al notar el nerviosismo de su padre, no lo entendía pero mejor lo dejó pasar, se sentó a la mesa y empezó con su desayuno, mientras observaba como aquellos chicos que se odiaban, ahora se sonreían y hablaban como si el pasado ya no les importara mas…

**-DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN PASO-**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**FIN! **Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, quiero agradecerle a Shinoby Nehory que estuvo al pendiente de la historia. En estos últimos capítulos no hubo mucha respuesta, es como si le hubiera estado escribiendo al aire u.u, pero no importa, estoy segura que el siguiente será un hit como este ^^.

Por cierto, el fic que sigue a éste es:

Fiesta de presentación.

Por algo Membrana ya sabía de todo hehehe, él por andar de mirón se llevo la sorpresa de su vida en el capítulo pasado, recuerdo que me carcajeé a morir cuando pensé esa parte XD.

En fin, hasta luego mis queridas fan girls, se despide con saludo militar:

Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez (^/u/^)7

¡Adiós!

PD. ¿Quién es capaz de encontrar todas las referencias y errores (especialmente del capítulo 7) del fic? :D


End file.
